The Monochrome Sky
by akirachan7
Summary: Everything is dull to his eyes. There's nothing that can catch his interest. But, even with that, his steps always being followed with or without him noticing like a shadow. After the arriving of the strongest hitman in his door-step, everything's changing slowly. strong!Tsuna (a bit OOC) -sorry 'bout that-.
1. Step 1

Chapter 1

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I didn't own KHR. It goes to the great Amano Akira-sensei._**

* * *

Tsuna stared far into the end of the horizon, to the stretched sky above his head. His eyes lacked life, as if he was bored of everything. Of anything.

But when the shining diamond shone at the end of the horizon between the vibrant earth and the pastel sky, his lips twitched a smile. Even for a minute, a serene facade lingered there, on that apathetic face.

He basked in the sun shining in front of him, uncaring of the precarious height of the metal fence he perched on. With his legs dangling back and forth, he was fixated on the beautiful scene in front of him, beautiful orange hue with purple and pink coloring the clouds. It was a sight photographers could only wish to be able to accurately portray.

He vaguely wished for time to stop and allow him to enjoy this moment a bit longer. Not that he didn't want to go back on the ground. It's just… he didn't want to, not yet.

His fingers gripped the weaving of the fence. He appreciated the view once more before checking the time on his wrist watch. _Oh, it's already 6:30, maybe Mom will nag at me when I reach home late._

Tsuna gave a last look at the bright shining sun that begun to rise. A rare smile tugged at his lips, awkward in its disuse. The clouds slowly drifted away like steam and the city view became clear.

It was a nice day today, and Tsuna hoped the rest of the day would be as peaceful and quiet as now.

Then, he jumped.

Blood rushed through his adrenaline filled body, with nerves tingling in his spine and he closed his eyes in bliss. A warm feeling burned inside him, fiery, yet maybe not quite. This hobby of his - _only_ hobby, really - always lifted his spirits.

When he opened his eyes, the ground was less than 10 meters away. Experience led him into smooth moonsaults coupled with a landing of bent legs to absorb the impact, then transitioned to smooth and graceful steps.

He pocketed his hands inside of his pants before taking a light run to his home, the abandoned area growing distance behind him. Brown locks bounced with his steps, apathy back on his face with a small frown, his smile gone.

"YO, SAWADA!"

Tsuna glanced to his side, previously empty but was now filled by Sasagawa Ryouhei, one of his seniors at Namimori Middle, captain of the boxing club. Though not overly large, his overwhelming presence and loud nature tended to make people twitchy.

Tsuna didn't give him any attention other than a nod for greeting, focusing more on the rhythm of his jogging.

"WHY DON'T YOU JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, AND WE CAN TRAIN TOGETHER TO THE EXTREME?!"

The volume made him wince and with a reflex, he side stepped, creating distance between them to spare his own ears from exploding.

"No, thank you," Tsuna replied, voice barely heard. Ryouhei's bright expression gained a taint of dejection.

"I see." The boxer let out a soft sigh, surprisingly quiet. Now if he could maintain that normal pitch, maybe they would be able to interact better… maybe…

"THEN, IF YOU EVER CHANGE YOUR MIND, YOU CAN COME TO OUR CLUB ROOM AND SPARE WITH ME UNTIL DAWN TO THE EXTREME!"

There, the loudness came back and Tsuna had to repress a sigh.

He gave him a curt nod and a side glance, again.

As Ryouhei shouted something about "practicing to the extreme," Tsuna could only stare at his back with a blank face as he ran off, his fists periodically punching the air to emphasize his yells.

Not that he gave a damn.

-.-

"Tsu-kun, is that you?" Sawada Nana popped her head out from the kitchen when she heard the front entrance opening. At the door taking off his shoes, her son looked up and gave her a minute nod.

"I'm back, mom." Tsuna said with his ever present quietness.

Nana beamed him a warm smile. "Breakfast?"

He nodded once again as he plodded up the stairs leading to his room. "Give me a few minutes."

She hummed in reply. Her darling son really didn't know how to express his emotions properly. It had been since… since when? She gazed through the glass door in the living room. It was hard to believe that he was like that for most of his life, almost 10 years. A sigh left her lips, one she had no idea she was capable of creating.

"Maybe he'll smile again if he makes a friend or two… perhaps." No, she thought. Not if, but _when_. Her son would surely make some friends when the time came. Nana just hoped they would see the good side of her son eventually and stay by his side forever.

-.-

"Mom, I'll be back late again, I want to buy something and go up the mountain after school," Tsuna told Nana when he finished his meal while readying for school. Nana smiled gently to her son; even with his lack of emotions, he always informed her of his whereabouts.

"Be careful." She waved to her lovely son, who gave her his usual nod and went out the door to school.

-.-

Tsuna walked through the school entrance with his standard air of boredom while yawning, his hands inside his pants pockets and his school bag dangling on his right shoulder. With his eyes he searched the members of disciplinary committee who were standing on guard at the school gate. The DC's duty was to 'discipline' – which was simply another word for 'beat up and hospitalize' – every student who dared to defy school regulations, working under the name of Hibari Kyouya.

His line of sight migrated to the front when he didn't see the head prefect and the president of that said committee at the front gate. He didn't really care, but catching Hibari's attention always led to something bad. The rumours about him made Tsuna's lips twitch for a moment. It was amazing how ridiculous some of them were. Maybe he was just misunderstood, and if they could communicate better, Hibari and Tsuna could become close friends… not.

"Look, it's Creepy-Tsuna!"

"He's such a waste of space when he's here."

"Ha, yeah. Do us all a favor and stay at home."

There they go, all the gossipers. One would think they'd get tired of this day after day, but apparently he was just that entertaining. That, or they had nothing else better to do, which was rather depressing.

Tsuna ignored the surrounding prattle and made his way to class. The looks he got from each classmate -if they bothered to look at all- were of disgust and scorn. He walked toward his seat at the back of the class near the window, tossed his bag to the floor and sat down, chin cradled in his palm as he faced outside.

Even when the teacher came in, his eyes didn't leave the outside view. He liked the sky. It's blue. It's pretty. It's beautiful. It's warm in it's own way. With all the different weather, with all the different birds and insects, with all that came and went and came and went again, it was always present, accepting everything, embracing everything.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, is my class that boring to you?"

Tsuna turned his head towards the teacher, and he shook his head slowly. "No."

"So, why are you not paying any attention to the lesson?"

His classmates sneered.

Unaffected, he bowed as well as he could in his chair. "Sorry, sensei."

"Just pay attention, your grades are already bad." The teacher was appeased when Tsuna bowed, and he continued his lesson.

Tsuna could only listen for a few minutes before giving in to the urge to look away, his undivided attention on the sky once more.

A pair of hazel eyes stared at Tsuna from behind a thick text book standing upright. They doubted Tsuna was aware that he was an inspiration to the owner of the eyes.

A shiver ran down Tsuna's neck. He turned and connected gazes with the staring pair of eyes. Tsuna gave him a curt nod and returned to his earlier activity, not catching a strained smile from the one he gave a nod to.

The bell signalled the end of class and the teacher wrapped up by assigning a handful of homework. As his daily lunch break routine, he headed up the stairs to the rooftop.

He opened the door to the rooftop slowly. A gust of wind rushed to him, making him stumble as he stepped outside. He walked to the end of the roof and peeked over the fence to the ground. Students milled about, eating and goofing off with their friends.

It's fine this way.

He didn't want to be grouping together with them. He preferred to be alone. He didn't have to put a mask to his face to smile. He didn't have to lie to save himself.

He's fine this way.

He then lay down to the floor with one of his hand under his head and the other on his stomach, staring at the sky.

He liked it after all.

"Herbivore."

The head prefect a.k.a Hibari Kyouya stared at him from on top the entrance structure. Tsuna woke up and sat facing the head prefect.

"Me?" Tsuna gave him his blank look.

"The roof is off limits to students."

"You're a student too."

"I'm this school's law."

"So?"

Steel eyes flashed. "I'll bite you to death."

The head prefect jumped down from his place and marched towards Tsuna. Tsuna stood up with trepidation, the bad news coming towards him at the highest speed. But for some reason, Hibari didn't scare him at all. Gripped in his hands with intensity are the infamous steel tonfas, his signature weapon used to "bite" rulebreakers to death. A wave of killer intent flowing from him mad Tsuna's lips twitch into a slight smile, and Hibari eyed him warily though not stopping his steps.

A swing of hard metal to his face made Tsuna take a step backwards and catch the end of a tonfa. A sliver of excitement shined in Hibari's eyes.

"Hn." Tsuna sidestepped the other tonfa aimed at his stomach and released his tonfa, Hibari going down to his knees from a kick to his right leg. Hibari then gave a round kick but Tsuna managed to jump backwards a few steps away. His lips curved up slightly, replacing his frown.

Hibari stared at the brunet in front of him. For the first time, there was a smile on his face, no sign of his everyday impassivity.

"Fight me." Hibari demanded him.

"No." Tsuna's excitement started to fade away again.

"Now."

Hibari surged to Tsuna, tonfa quickly approaching Tsuna's face but received a kick to his stomach instead, making him stumble backwards.

"I said, I don't want to fight you," Tsuna said, exasperation clear in his tone, but sighed at the bloodlust from the raven. Hibari charged. Tsuna observed the scene in front of him like a slow motion, he could see clearly Hibari's steps towards him making him wonder why he was so aggressive in the first place.

"Fight me." Hibari swung his tonfas with ferocious speed but Tsuna dodged it all easily.

"No!"

A fist connected with Hibari's face, much to his surprise. A foot pinned down his side and prevented his attempt at dodging and the prefect received the knuckles flat to his face, sending him backwards once again.

"You're interesting." Hibari wiped at blood sliding down from his right nostril with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, here." Tsuna handed out a handkerchief toward Hibari, but he refused, grunting.

Tsuna sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked towards the door and was gone.

Hibari stared at the back of the brunet until he was gone behind the door, ideas of following and biting the disrespectful herbivore –but was he really? – gone from his head. He looked at the handkerchief that Tsuna left before he walked away, and smirked.

These days were going to be interesting.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

a/n: hohooo~ I'm suck at the fighting scene. gomennee~ and million thanks to my lovely beta _**hachinonana**_ -san

well..see ya! ~(^3^)~


	2. He's here

Chapter 2 - He's Here... The Tutor!

* * *

Tsuna walk towards the school gate with muffled yawn. The fight with Hibari makes him tired, he bring his right hand to the back of his neck and massage it a little. The adrenaline that rush earlier make all the muscle in his body ache especially his knuckles courtesy of punched someone. It's been a while since he fight with someone and make him excited as that.

Maybe next time, he will put more 'effort' into it...? Maybe.

His lips twitched up a little. His eyes look as bored as ever. He pocketed his hands and walk slowly from the school gates towards shopping district, he need to buy a book and some food then headed towards the mountain for his usual sky-sight-seeing.

Maybe this hobby of his that make everybody called him creepy..?

Hm... is it?

Maybe... It's not the forest at the mountain's fault for being beautiful by the way. It's not the electric poll that being a bit high than the usual for preventing from cable thief fault also. It's just... everything in there is amazing as their are.

So, what's the harm? He sighed quietly.

"Sawada-san," a voice from behind make him halt at his steps. It's the first time he heard his name called like that and didn't make him happy at all. A boy with black gakuran that same with Hibari and a pompadour hair stand straight right behind him and slightly panted too.

 _Is he came by running? But for what?_ Tsuna thought as he tilted his head aside.

"Yes?" he asked the boy that if he remember correctly is Hibari's right-hand man and as a vice president of that disciplinary committee and his name is... who? he can't remember... it's not pompadour-san, right? Or maybe... but his train of thought being cut of by the said boy,

"Hibari-san said, he want to see you tomorrow morning at the usual place, please don't be late." The pompadour-san state with a slight frown, maybe he wondering where is that usual place is. Tsuna just spare him a glance, not giving him a no or yes, just a slight nod to excuse himself then he walk away without any words, leaving behind the pompadour boy that still eyeing him carefully and a bit suspiciously. He didn't want to be late after all.

-.-

Kusakabe still standing at his place while still staring at the back of that delicate and fragile looking brunet that slowly walk away from him. Isn't it bad that he attracted the attention from the head of disciplinary committee, the demon prefect itself? What is the small brunet do exactly to make the fighting maniac guy pay him that attention actually? What happen between the two until Hibari put his interest into that fragile looking boy?

Hibari-san is not the one that like somebody personally. He like to fight. He especially hate crowded place or to be grouped together even with him. He just like peace and quite place. He hate the one who defy him. Hibari-san like somebody that strong so that he can pulverize that person immediately. He hate the weak one and didn't even send a glance towards them and just send them flying if they ever crowded in front of him.

So, what exactly happen between those two?

The Sawada Tsunayoshi that he know is someone that always do what he wanted alone without spare any glance around him as if he was alone in this whole world. A weak looking guy that always wore a bored expression as if there is nothing that can make him smile... nothing as he remember... nothing at all. And a bit creepy to boot it all.

His grade is lower than average too. Or is he even trying to study? He look bored as hell all the time. According to his homeroom teacher (he accidentally heard them when some time he come to teachers room to submit a report from the disciplinary committee) complaining or like gossiping about him that he didn't have any motivation to study at all with his test paper that always blank when he returning them.

This whole thing make his head spinning.

Oh, well...maybe he just need to observe them for a little bit tomorrow to confirm something.

And before long, he will learn not to judge the book by it's cover.

-.-

Tsuna keep staring afar.

To the blue sky.

To the green trees.

It's fascinating. Really.

They are so beautiful. It's must be nice if he can fly... up to the sky. Without worry. Without anything that can hold him down.

The wind here is always blew hard, it's a nice feeling, really. The wind that always take away the bad and the dark thoughts out of him. Here, he still waiting for someone. Who will pull him down from this high place with their voices. Who, he will pull together to enjoy the scene from here. Without much effort. Without complain.

He always dream that. And still waiting.

He glance around from his sit. Looking closely to the boundaries. He perk up, looking at the cloud that become thicker by passed minutes.

 _Ah... it's gonna rain... lovely.._

A fond smile form a thin line on his lips. He likes rain. He likes it better when it comes together with storm, along with thunder and lightning. He likes it more when the rain stops with mist covered the entire land and the chains of cloud covered the blue sky. But nothing can replace the lovely shining sun and forming a lovely diamond of the sky right after the rain, the rainbow.

Everything is so beautiful.

Tsuna trail the ground with an interesting look, following the usual path that he always use everyday since years ago. Away from everybody that always mock him. Away from anybody who doesn't like him. Away from whoever that always gossiping about his family that lacking a father, lacking a head of family as if it's a big deal to them.

His mom is the only family that he know. Except her, there is nobody else. His mom is an amazing woman that he know. Not that he knew anybody else, but his mom is the best. She never have a doubt at him and always trust him. She never put the blame and she always believe in him.

 _Mom's the best. I love you mom._

A gentle smiles take over his lips with the thought.

A flock of birds suddenly fly from some trees at his left as if they get shocked by something... or.. is it someone?

Tsuna narrowed his eyes while try to follow a movement from below. He didn't get any clue to whoever it was. It's always been him and only him as long as he know. It's an abandoned area, so it's always quite and peaceful just the way he like it.

His eyes widen when he spot a raven lock below, jogging slowly following the foot path that covered with leafs. He knows that silhouette. He know it too well... that make him let out a heavy sigh.

 _What is he doing here?_

He trail the boy's steps. Running slowly following the foot path along the mountain pass by Tsuna's sit place. He will never see Tsuna by the way, the place is a bit too high for anybody who just take a peek.

Tsuna tilt his head a little aside, and yawn. He gave a glance at his wrist watch, it's almost five in the afternoon and the sky became even darker with the heavy cloud begun floating around. He need to go back to eat dinner together with his mother. It's become a habit since his childhood. He look at the ground again, finding the boy that just being hide by the trees. When Tsuna didn't spot him anywhere, he jump down.

He run away immediately right after he landed on the ground, trying to get out of the forest before night fall without noticing a pair of wide eyes that following his steps from when his foot hit the ground with such graceful.

-.-

"I'm back." Tsuna announcing when he open the door to the room, kicking his shoes to the side before sit down to take off his socks.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun," Nana great from behind the door to the kitchen, a spatula on her right hand and the other on her hips with pink apron covered his flowery dress. A gentle smiles blooming at her lips welcoming her son.

"Go take a bath and we can have a dinner together when you're finish." Nana said to Tsuna that start walking to the stairs up to his room after place his shoes to the shoes rack. Tsuna gave a nod and smiles to his mother before walking again.

After getting ready, Tsuna walk towards the dining table that already full with Japanese food for... it's just the two of them right? But why's there too much food? Without asking a bit of the oddity of his mother today, Tsuna sit down and waiting for his mother to bring the rice pot over. He will never understand the creature called woman.

"Your dad called earlier."

Tsuna perked up when Nana told him that, a bowl of rice and a pair of chopstick halted in the air. A silence for a moment surrounded them after the announcement. After a moments of silence, Tsuna continue to gulped down his meals slowly. He actually didn't know how to react to the news that just being shoved to his ears.

"Why?" come the short question to his mother.

"Eh?" Nana look at her son, confused.

"Why did he called?" Tsuna ask weakly, even though he didn't really want to know. He didn't even give a damn to the man a.k.a his father anymore.

"He missed us of course," Nana beamed an overly happy smiles as if like a girl talking about their crushed called them to date for a first time kind of excited face. Tsuna let out a silent sigh, _missed my ass._

"I'm not," he mumbled, he didn't want to Nana hear but at the same time he want her to. But Nana still beamed a smile at him, not really take to heart whatever his son's nonsense was.

"Tsu-kun, he's your father, okay," Nana tried to sooth her son, "who do you think gave us money every time, hm?"

"If you say so." Tsuna shrugged, didn't want to comment any further.

The name 'father' is so strange in his hearing range. The man that he didn't know much about. The man that put his family aside for his job. The man that he didn't know anything about. The man that he never seen in sooooo many years and guessed that the man actually never exist in the first place. The man that even if he know, he pretended that didn't know the said man.

Truly ironic, right?

"Oh," Nana said as if remembering something, he placed his bowl and chopsticks down and rise up from her sit, walking to the living room, take a white folded flyers from the coffee table and back to her sit at the dining table.

"This morning, there was an interesting flyer in the mailbox," She said as she handed over the white folded paper at her hand to Tsuna who look at her curiously but took it by the way. And the content of it make frown visible at Tsuna's forehead,

 ** _WILL RISE YOUR KID TO BE THE NEW LEADER OF THE NEXT GENERATION. GRADE AND SUBJECT DOESN'T MATTER._**

 ** _REBORN._**

"Isn't it great, he sound like a tutor from a professional school or something for young men. What do you think, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna shrugged at the flowery smiles that beamed and showering him for some time now while continue to eat his meals.

"What do you think, mom?" he asked back lazily that make Nana clasped her hands together with an overly excited face.

"Of course I wanted a teacher like this for you, Tsu-kun," she said with slight blushed at her cheeks, dreaming something her son will become at the distant future with this home tutor around his baby boy.

"Just do what you want, it's fine either way, mom," Tsuna give his gentle smiles over to his mother that still day-dreaming of the home tutor that will coming and placed his bowl and chopstick down when he heard the knocking at the front door at the same time.

"I'll get the door," Tsuna rose from his sit and walk to the front door slowly leaving Nana that still eating happily.

"Who is it?" Tsuna asked when he open the door, but didn't see anybody in front of him. He frowned and glance to left and right but to no avail.

"Ciaossu!"

A bit high pitch voiced jolted Tsuna and he immediately look down to see a two or something year old kid at his door step looking at him with his black obsidian eyes who wore a complete black suit with yellow shirt and black tie, together with a pair of black shoes. At his right hand is a black suitcase and on his head a black with yellow rim ribbon fedora, there sitting on the edge of the hat is a small green animal. It's look like a lizard... or.. what is that? chameleon?

"Yes?" Tsuna squat at his knee and tilted his head at the kid. "Who are you?" he ask the kid that when he look at him like this he just realize that there have a yellow pacifier at his chest and a curl sideburns at both side of his cheeks.

"Hm? I'm Reborn, your home tutor." The kid state the matter of fact straight to the point. The frown on Tsuna's forehead just grow bigger, _huh?_

"Oh my," Tsuna look behind him at Nana that just arrive looking at them, "Whose kid are you?" she ask and Reborn just answer the same as he do to Tsuna.

"Really?" Nana asked again as she placed his palm at her cheek, and the kid, Reborn nod.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Nice to meet you..._

 _When it's rain, it's downpour..._

* * *

a/n: Hello, guys... nice to meet you again... it's still not being beta'd, so forgive me for the nonsense. ^^''


	3. When It Rains, It Pours

chapter 3 - When it rain, it pours.

* * *

Tsuna waking up to sit when he felt like something is coming on his way in the fast way or another.

"What?" he glance his right and left side, "just a dream?" he sigh and get down from the bed slowly and stand up while gave a quick glance to the hammock that Reborn set up by himself and he didn't know and don't want to know how and see the baby sleeping with something like bubble pop out from his nose with his eyes wide open. _Is he really sleeping?_ Tsuna thought to himself. He didn't give a damn though while changing his pajama to his favorite orange white sweater and pants that he always wear to go out every morning.

Slowly, Tsuna close the door quietly and walk down to the ground floor with noiseless steps. He just didn't want his mom to wake up. He know how hard she work all these years alone taking care of him and the house. After grabbing a piece of bread, he ran out slowly, or to say, without making any noise with his sport shoes.

Last night really taken a lot of his energy denying and ignoring his new home tutor explained things.

 _"Who are you?" he asked the child that already be his home tutor when they're in his room after finished the dinner, while sitting at his bed and Reborn at his study desk._

 _"I'm a hitman," Reborn answer him with smile._

 _"But you're just a child," Tsuna said with a frown._

 _"I'm just be, but I'm still the number one hitman in the world." Tsuna want to denied the dangerous glint radiating from that eyes, but his intuition tell him otherwise. So he just nodded slightly._

 _"So, what did you come here for? To kill us?" he ask glancing at the hitman warily._

 _"Nope, I'm here to train you to be the next boss of the number one powerful mafia, Vongola. You're the last candidate to be the tenth boss. The ninth boss send me here to train you to be the one, and I will turn you into the powerful and refined boss ever."_

 _"Vongola? Boss? Me? Why?" the explanation really take a lot off of his energy to received all the information. It's too much to handle, but he didn't show it on his face. A bored eyes staring at his tutor._

 _"Because the first, second and third candidate was dead..." and Tsuna didn't hear the rest of his just stare blankly at Reborn that very excited or rather a bit happy explaining how they died. About their death story, about the first Vongola boss happened to be his great great great great...err how many great is their he forgot of his grandfather and he just happen to be the last great grandchildren he have that have the same blood as that first boss._

 _"You know," Tsuna cutting through the story and Reborn's eyes piercing him like a knife but he just ignored the treat, "I don't want to be the boss, never plan to be one, and you can forget to turn me into one. I don't want to leave my mom, alone."_

 _Reborn turn speechless for the first time ever._

 _"Good night." Tsuna pulled his blanket until it cover his whole body to his head, ignoring Reborn that still staring at him with his death glare._

Tsuna close the gate slowly.

Leaving the house behind while heading to the forest.

Ignoring a pair of eyes following his steps.

-.-

With his hands in his pockets, Sawada Tsunayoshi walking through the street to the school. Ignoring the tiny foot steps following him since he step out from the gate of his house. He know who it was, if not his tiny little tutor that just arrived yesterday and barge into their life quite leisurely.

Maybe it's because of his good instinct that he didn't want to denied any of it, or maybe because of his lazy demeanor that he just set all the weirdness aside and continued to enjoyed the dinner together with his new tutor after being invited by his mother. She actually feel a bit happy with the new arrival and he can see it all around her face even from this morning when they had breakfast together like always.

His mother just accepted whatever the new tutor said and let him live with them for now. Or maybe for a bit longer. He didn't want to know or rather let anything follow the flow like any other day though.

"So," Reborn or so he demand he's called started to talk to him, "any particular girls that you're falling for?"

Tsuna frown slightly and peck a quick glance to Reborn, and with an audible little sigh he shook his head, "No, I don't." He answer him slowly with zero emotion in his voice neither on his face. He quickened the pace.

"Really?" Reborn still followed the teen quickened pace with no problem and Tsuna starting to wonder why.

Just when their rounding the corner, Tsuna bumped into somebody that send him backwards a few steps but not the one he bumped into. The one or rather the person has shrieked then falling down with a loud bump.

"I'm sorry for that, are you okay?" Tsuna hold out his hand to the girl that still sitting on the ground holding his hand. If not their school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"I'm fine, it's my fault too, I'm sorry," the sweet girl smiles and received Tsuna's hand while the brunet help her to stand up when he look the bleeding scratch on her hand.

"Oh, your hand is bleeding," Tsuna's rummage his school bag and take out a white bandages that he always bought with him, "I'm fine, it's just a little scratch," the girl trying to convince him.

"Nope you're not. Here, let me help you," he take her hand and pour some water to wash some dirt on it and wrap it with the bandage that he take out earlier. "I'm not disinfect it properly, when you arrive at school later, go to nurse room and have her help you with that. Are you okay with that now?" Without missed the slight blushed of red at the girl's cheeks, she nodded and walk away in such a hurry. Tsuna just shrug his shoulder and continued to walk again.

"Such a gentleman you are," a slight comment from his side make him smirk a bit.

"I am?"

"Is that the one?" without answering or rather, ignoring the teen question, he ask.

"Who knows."

An answer he received with a smirk on the face from the teen make him slightly annoyed. He reached for his partner on the brim of his fedora, the green chameleon then transformed into a green gun in an instant and he pointing the barrel to the teen's head, "how about you die first?"

Tsuna just send him a smile that he really want to know the meaning inside it the moment he saw it, but the small brunet run or rather flew away as fast as the wind. He can't help but feel a bit impressed by it. As the number one hitman, he can't let the talent to go to wasted. He decided, the brunet will received his tutor of love in full force.

It's been awhile he didn't feel as happy as this.

-.-

After a bit of investigation or rather spying, Reborn had thought that Sawada family (minus Iemitsu) sure is an interesting one.

The woman that acted as the head of the family is really as simple and innocent one. She's just accept whatever story and nonsense he spout and let him tutor his son without any further question. She probably just let any other stranger into the house and provide them a place to stay when they need them without questioning anything. But, with the oblivious she were, he can't shake the feeling that this woman not the one he can messed up with. Sawada Nana really gained his respect, especially regarding her food.

And the only son their has was surely more interesting one. The accepting eyes that he showed him with a slight dangerous glint shines in it nearly make Reborn want to reveal his true color in that instant. Maybe it's because of his intuition that make him acted that way. That the quality of the future boss that he want to polish until it shines brightly. The quality that his previous student, didn't have.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sure was interesting fellow. His grade was below average, it's not because he's stupid, but because he's done trying or didn't even bother to try at all. He's not excel in any sport not because he can't do it, he just simply didn't want to do it. He didn't have any friend not because there isn't any who don't want to befriend him, it's just they didn't get his interest at all.

And one thing Reborn really want to know, where did he go before and after school. The teen successfully avoid him when he intend to follow him that once in the afternoon and he really frustrated when he lost track of the teen. That really never happen before and that make him really annoyed and make a bunch of flowers in the park his shooting practice (poor little flower).

And the run the teen make after avoiding his gun to his head is really impressive. Since Dino himself didn't have that feet. A smirk that promised doom to the certain brunet decorated his face with his eyes shadowy with his fedora really send a grim shivers to anybody that happen to be by his side at the moment.

 _Oh, it's such a wonderful days_.

-.-

Tsuna eyeing his male classmate playing soccer. Their class divided by two with the girls playing netball at the other side of field. He didn't join in not because he didn't want to, they just didn't want him in either of their team. Even after their school baseball star said he didn't mind if Tsuna is in their team, Tsuna just simply brushed it aside and told them that he had fractured his leg this morning from falling off of the stairs. Maybe they just a bunch of idiots, or simply very happy that he doesn't need to send either of the team his bad luck or so they say. After that, Tsuna just sitting on one of the bench on the field with bored look decorated his face.

Tsuna can see they playing happily with one ball being kicked to either side back and forth. But one of his classmate that happily kicked the ball slightly catch his interest. The one that volunteer want to take him with their team earlier, Yamamoto Takeshi. The taller teen either don't know how to smiles or just he really have a nice acting ability. The wide smiles on his face simply screaming he need help from Tsuna's point of view.

Tsuna eyeing him closely. One of the thing that he rarely do.

-.-

"Mind if I help?"

Tsuna turn around and saw Yamamoto Takeshi smiles in his usually wide grin collecting the goal net to his chest. The task that their classmate dumped on Tsuna just because he didn't participate in any of the activity their had. Tsuna didn't mind really, he just bored. If he want it, he can just beat some sense into their stupid brain or shoved their heads to 'face a nice little future', but let it go. He's not a person with violence by the way.

"No, go on," he collected some of the con and put them nicely at the equipment store not to far from the field.

"Sawada," the taller teen eyeing the smaller brunet carefully waiting for his response.

"What is it?" Tsuna kicked the ball slowly as it was the last item their need to placed away. Yamamoto Takeshi walk beside him carrying the other ball in his hand, staring at Tsuna handling the ball with ease.

"I want to ask you for advise." He send a quick look to the smaller teen stoic face.

"Are you really sure that you asked the right person?" Tsuna trying to juggle the ball into his feet.

"You are the only one I can ask now," come the reply.

"You're... a bit right about that," Tsuna smiles slightly as he look around them. There was just the two of them now. "So, what is it that you want to ask?"

"You know that I'm with baseball team, right?"

Tsuna nod slightly, "Uh-uh."

"Well, you know," he sheepishly rubs his neck, "I felt a bit odd when I practiced lately. My form was out and I can't hit the ball the way I want it to. I don't want to betray my teammates expectation, since the tournament is just around the corner though. I just don't know what else that I'm supposed to do now." A small sigh escaped from his mouth together with the last word he said.

"Well," now the ball already on Tsuna's knee and he juggling it with ease, "you play baseball for what?" he asked without even bother to look at his classmate's face to know that he look at him with a deep frown on his face.

"Have you ever thought about it?" he can see the slowly shook head from the raven hair teen.

"It's must be because for a stupid reason, like.. that it's fun, right?" and he received a slight nod.

"And, is it still as fun as it used to be?" Tsuna dropped the ball under his feet while he stop walking and staring to Yamamoto Takeshi's eyes next to him that returning the stare to him too.

"Well, ye...ah..." Yamamoto answering him with uncertainty in his voice. Tsuna keep staring at the taller teen, really want to know why is it, there was a heavy feeling radiating from him quiet darkly.

Tsuna look up at the sky. He can feel a moist in the air.

 _It's going to rain soon_.

"Well," he look at Yamamoto with a bit concerned in his eyes with a small smiles that he rarely show, "they say, a practice make things perfect, you know," he said while eyeing him carefully.

"Right!"

There.

The smiles that vanished earlier return at full force and Tsuna can feel a pang of pain slapping his chest.

"You know, I'm thinking about the same thing too," Yamamoto patted him on the shoulder. "Yosh, I will do exactly like that. Thanks, Sawada." He then leaving Tsuna behind that still keep looking at him and Tsuna can faintly see the smiles at his face slowly disappear with his foot steps.

"Are you sure he's okay with that?" a slightly tiny high pitch voice suddenly asking Tsuna that still standing with the ball under his feet looking at the distance that Yamamoto disappear a little while ago. The brunet just send a quick glance up at the tree about two meters from him, his tiny tutor with his black suit and fedora sitting at one of the branch sending him a smirk.

"Nope," Tsuna pick the ball at his feet and bring it to his hips, "he still will force his way until his body breakdown, and will still blaming himself for that. After that, we will see, what I can do if he still didn't realize what he need the most." Tsuna walk away leaving his tutor behind.

A smirk decorated the small hitman's lips, the slight glint shine from his shadowy eyes.

 _The boy's getting more and more... interesting_.

-.-

That night, Tsuna look at his window, staring at the heavy downpour at the outside.

A heavy feeling squishing his chest. A very bad feeling that he never felt before.

"Dame-Tsuna."

He glance to his side, looking at his tutor that calling his name together with a nickname that he didn't know where his tutor get. Reborn standing on his study desk near the window looking closely at him.

"What are you looking at?" Reborn ask the teen that keep staring the windows with an unreadable face.

"Nothing," Tsuna answering him shortly then bring his eyes back to the windows.

"Or rather, what are you thinking?" Reborn correcting his question, his eyes not leaving the face of figure on his side.

"The rain's screaming in pain."

Reborn eyeing the brunet's with a slight frown that shadowed by his fedora. "I'm afraid that I don't understand whatever nonsense you spouting," he point his gun to the brunet, "tell me clearly, Dame-Tsuna." He demand with a killing intent spreading dangerously from his eyes.

Tsuna let out a sigh, "The rain send a bad news to me," he put his right palm on the cold surface of the windows, staring intensely into the dark night sky that still raining heavily, "it's in pain and demanding all the help that it always need," he then look at his tutor that still staring at him with the gun on his tiny hand pointing towards his head, "the sun will never know, cause it's always on denial."

Reborn lowered his gun.

 _How did he know? Why did this kid know? Intuition?_

"How did you _know_?" Reborn stares intensely the brunet that walk slowly to his bed, leaving his palms prints on the cold windows. Tsuna turn towards him, stopped at his steps.

"Huh?" Tsuna frown slightly, "know what?" he look at Reborn with his usual blank look.

"That I'm the sun!" Reborn's voice rise slightly not going unnoticed by Tsuna.

"Do you?" the brunet ask again a bit confused. "Sorry, I'm afraid that I'm lost here. But, the one I spoke just now is just a hunch, I'm not talking about anyone in particular." He eyed the yellow pacifier on his tutor's chest that make him curious but didn't intend to ask anything for now.

"Just go to sleep already."

-.-

"Hey everyone!" one of Tsuna's classmate open the door with loud bang calling out to them. "Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!" he said and run off after that with almost all the classroom panicking.

Tsuna look at his classmates that already run off with bored face. He just know it, that sooner or later he will hear a bad news that he was waiting for.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

a/n: there you go... enjoy and thanks for reading, guys! if you have any suggestion or comment, let me know okay~


	4. Be My Friend

Chapter 4 – Please Be My Friend, .

* * *

"What the heck is that Yamamoto thinking?!" Someone says while slapping the desk.

"Is this some kind of joke, oh please.." the others waving hands like it's nothing to worry.

"Hurry up, guys. Let's go and see it!" The poor door being open again with a loud bam with running foot steps following right after.

"Why the heck is he want to do that by the way?" some others rather walking leisurely to the door intend of joining the rest on their way.

"His hand got bandaged, I think it's from the practice till late yesterday."

"You saw him?"

"Well, yeah. I'm in the baseball team too, you know. When I look at him trying so hard like that, I just can't help but let he do it."

"Well, let's just go, dude!"

With his chin on his right palm, Tsuna just keep staring up at the clouded sky, ignoring all the ruckus that all of his classmate's making. The moist in the air gave him a feeling that it's gonna be rain again. The bad feeling from last night come back kicking at him. He let out a small sigh, _so this is all that about, huh.._

"Sawada-kun," a smooth girly voice calling out startling him a bit. Well, it's the first time after all. He turn his head around and see the pretty school idol standing beside him with all her glory and an awkward smiles looking at him.

"Oh, you," he quirk a smile for a bit, "what is it?" he ask nicely with risen an eyebrow. He took notice of her best friend also their classmate, Kurokawa Hana standing behind her looking a bit annoyed. Not that he gave a bit of damn of why she's act like that, he fixed his eyes on Sasagawa Kyoko that began getting blushed on her cheeks.

"Um... let's go to the roof together..shall we?" Kurokawa's eyes got wider at this and Tsuna found it a bit funny, but keep his bored face stick at his usual facade. "Maybe we can talk to Yamamoto-kun off of there, right, Hana-chan?" she turn to look at her best friend, smiles innocently at that. Tsuna can't help but hold his laugh with a cough.

Kurokawa Hana want to face palmed at that, but keep her hand at her side and send it cross her chest to keep her cool at her friend obliviousness at wanting to befriend 'that' Sawada. _Why the heck is she asking me? She's joking right? Right?!_

Sasagawa Kyoko keep looking at her waiting for an answer with her heart-melting-hoping-for-some-help-smiles.

 _Or not..._

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" she answer her with a heavy sigh that make Tsuna want to burst out laughing. "Let's go already, Sawada." Without looking at Tsuna or her friend, she walk away. Really, she still don't understand how her friend's brain working. Why the hell did she want to go with Sawada guy of all people? What was going on here? She can't help but brainwashing her own mind.

"Uh, sure..." Tsuna stand up from his sit and walk together with Sasagawa Kyoko following Kurokawa Hana that already out of the classroom, it's given that their first class period being canceled due to their teacher getting sick and their have a self study for the first class.

When those three reach the roof, they can see Yamamoto standing at the edge outside of the fence. Most of the student are from their classroom and others from another, just standing around in front of the door calling out without even getting close to Yamamoto, mostly afraid he will jump on the spot their coming any closer.

"No way..."

"Hey Yamamoto, this isn't a bit funny, man!"

"You're taking it too far, you know?!"

"Did he know that the fence is all rusty?"

"Someone please get him out of there already."

"Yamamoto-kun, please don't do that!"

"Kyaaa!"

Tsuna look around him. Most of them are Yamamoto's fan girls and his friends, but neither one of them step out from their place to really reach out to the want-to-kill-himself boy.

"Boy's," Kurokawa spout out and Tsuna send her an interest glance, "what the heck is he thinking? Is he really a man? That's why I hate boys." She's mumbling while crossing her hands against her chest again.

"Hana-chan," Sasagawa Kyoko calling out to her stopping her nonsense. She want to walk away but stopped at his step when Sasagawa Kyoko send her please-don't-leave-me look. She let out a sigh.

"Sorry, but the god of baseball already threw me away and left me with nothing."

Tsuna can hear Yamamoto's voice from where he standing. He can clearly see the hurt and pain giving out from his eyes, screaming loudly for help from his oddly fragile back. For a moment, Tsuna can see a blue deeming flame-like-aura faintly retreating around him like a walking shadow.

"What's wrong, Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna look up and see Reborn with all of his glory standing at the edge of the water tank, looking at him with a smirk at his face.

"Reborn," He turn away to look in front of him and realize that nobody seem to know of Reborn being there with all of the fuse. "What are you doing here anyway?" Well, it's useless to ask the hitman after all, he must be up to something that out of the world then.

"Are you not helping?" Reborn jump down to his side, "You want to help him as a friend, right?"

The brunet didn't deny it neither agree with. He just take a deep breath and release it slowly. He know it deep inside his heart that he's the one that responsible of that.

"You want some help with that?" Reborn reach out to his green partner, the little chameleon and transforming into a green gun and point it towards Tsuna with a smiles plus a glint of dangerous look. Tsuna look at it silently, still wondering how did it happen, repeating it over and over again in his head.

"You don't have to," the brunet let out a sigh, "I intend to do it, anyway." He said then walk towards Yamamoto that still playing pull-and-push-talk with the guys there, and miraculously make them silent at the moment he step out and walking leisurely to the hopeless boy at the other side of the fence.

Sasagawa Kyoko staring curiously, wondering if the small brunet can do something. Others were just silently looking at him not hoping for anything neither something from him.

"Sawada," Yamamoto turn his head to the side when he realise Tsuna standing just beside him behind the fence pocketing his hands. Tsuna send him a gentle smiles making him taken aback, the first time ever he sees it on that calm face. "If you came to stop me, it's useless you know?" he turn around facing Tsuna.

"Yeah, I know," Tsuna answer him bluntly sending a shock to Yamamoto's face. "Cause I never understand how others..." he look up to the sky, "or rather, your brain thinking at all by the way." Then he run his eyes to stare at the hazel eyes that looking at him a bit hurt with his words.

"You should look at your face you're making now," he chuckled, "it's the worst face you make, ever, you know." Tsuna then stares at the bandaged right hand that hanging with a white cloths that tied tightly around his neck.

"You will never understand at my feeling now, Sawada," Yamamoto then turn away from facing him. "When the god of baseball take away my right hand..."

"Unlike you," Tsuna cutting through the words from Yamamoto's mouth making the taller teen turn his head back to him. "I never put any effort into one single little thing. And when you come to me asking for an advise, I simply told you that all useless and nonsense thing while still wondering why did you turn to me of all people," he reach out to the fence and clench at it tightly until his knuckles shaking up a bit, he can't shake off a nervous feeling from all the talk. It's his first time talking this long to others after all.

"You know," he slowly move his eyes to look at Yamamoto that silently listen to him, "honestly, when you come and talk to me, I can't help but felt happy." His lips slowly curving into sad smiles send a bit shock to Yamamoto's face. "Are you really think that lowly to your self?"

Yamamoto just can't answer the small brunet's question that slapping his face like a brick wall. Deep inside his heart, he understand all of what Tsuna told him. He can't deny that feeling either.

"I'm sorry."

Yamamoto taken aback by the apologist. Tsuna can't help but understand the look that Yamamoto send him. "I don't know what a friend can do or what a friend will do in this situation. Maybe, if we were friend, I'll know what else to say though. Sorry, I failed at it."

A small sad smiles linger a bit longer blowing all of doubts inside Yamamoto's heart, he can also feels his shoulder felt lighter than before.

"Sawada," Yamamoto staring at Tsuna's eyes hopelessly, "can you be my friend?" he ask a bit sheepishly with a grin.

"Maybe," Tsuna answering him with a snicker, "I'll reconsider it when you get out of there..?" he reach out his hand.

"Yeah, right." Yamamoto reach out his hand too, placing his hand on top of that smaller palm and hold it tighter, can't help but afraid Tsuna will take back his hand away from him. Just when he want to jump towards Tsuna, the already rusty fence give out sending him off of the edge pulling Tsuna with him unintentionally with freaking out screaming on their back.

Tsuna's eyes getting wide with retreating falling figure in front of him even when he's falling together, he can't help but felt scared at screaming Yamamoto. Thousand of endless possibilities running through inside his head, he tried to reach out his hand want to grab Yamamoto but the taller teen been a person length from him.

"It's the time to get into your dying will, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna can faintly see the figure of his tutor standing inside one of the empty room pointing his usual green gun, firing at him with a loud bang straight at his forehead and he can strongly feel a warm sensation inside him gushing out forming an orange flame flickering on his forehead right at the place Reborn shoot him.

 _What is that person thinking shooting at me at a time like this, he's insane right?_

 _My friend, I want to save him!_

Tsuna can feel a strange energy welling from inside of him. His eyes became sharp at that moment and he can feel the oddly familar feeling of adrenaline rushing through from within him. He than turn in mid air, jumping to the wall and running through it and grabbing Yamamoto along the way. Using the tree beside the school building as their cusion from falling too hard to the ground and his jumping ability to cover Yamamoto from hurting any further.

And the screaming that erupting from the roof died as long as they landed on the ground.

"That scared me," Yamamoto said as he looking at Tsuna as the flames at the brunet's forehead flickered out, and Tsuna just laugh it out.

"Thank you, Sawada, for saving me. I don't know what I was thinking, really. Forgive me." Yamamoto said sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head while laughing awkwardly.

"Nah, it's fine already." Tsuna standing up with a smiles on his face, reach out his hand to Yamamoto helping him to his feet.

"Please be my friend, Sawada!" the raven hair teen bowed his head, "I'll repay you with anything even with my life's on the line." He rise up his head when he heard a laugh from Tsuna.

"What was that, a propose?" Tsuna shook his head while laugh heartily. Shortly after, Yamamoto join him.

-.-

Reborn smiles while looking at his student gained his first friend over and still laughing together after falling down the building. He can't help but felt fascinated by the beautiful orange flame that erupted from his student's forehead the moment 'that' bullet embedded on his forehead.

It's the best feeling ever. And he will surely do that again.

 _Family acquired. And the first guardian to the tenth boss. Good job, Tsuna._

A smirk formed on his lips, and his walk away with a proud.

-.-

"Hey, you two over there," a voice from behind them make Tsuna and Yamamoto turn around.

"Ah, Hibari," Tsuna send a smirk to the president of the disciplinary committee and the ruler of the delinquents around the town, Hibari Kyoya.

 _This is bad._

"Class is already starting, what are you doing here? Disciplinary committee can't overlook this." He send them his dangerous look and smiles over, Yamamoto's eyes turn sharper ready with a stance to protect Tsuna from him while Tsuna just return the threat with an apologetic smiles.

"Our teacher is sick, so the first period is self study," Tsuna begun explaining when he can feel the tension in the air when he look at Yamamoto, "Yamamoto here just helping me looking for my lost item, sorry about that, we'll be back to class now." Tsuna drag Yamamoto along with him after sending Hibari one last apologetic look.

The steel eyes staring at the back of two retreating figures walking away from him. The one that steal his attention is that small figure with brunet gravity defying locks. Looking so fragile and all the herbivorous look, but full of graceful in his every steps and he can fell a strong carnivorous aura intimidating him.

He yawned and walk away too. Shortly after, his yawned replaced with a smirk.

On the other side of the tree, a pair of eyes eyeing the whole fiasco clearly and very carefully.

-.-

A small talk with Reborn after falling off the building incident. Sitting face to face in Tsuna bedroom.

"What was that thing that you shoot me with? Strangely enough that I don't died from it."

"Oh, this," Reborn show him a red bullet with a fire emblem at the side of it, "this is a dying will bullet, the person that is shot with this bullet will resurrect with dying will after dying," he explained carefully.

"What if I wasn't regretting anything...?"

"Well, I'm an assassin by the way,"

"So I can actually would've died then?"Tsuna let out a sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"The dying will bullet is a specialty passed through the Vongola Family," Reborn continue after loading the bullet into his gun.

"Vongola Family?"

"I told you already didn't I? I was assigned by the ninth generation boss of the Vongola Family, to came to Japan from Italy and raise you to become a mafia family boss."

Tsuna can't help but find the story is insane in one way or another.

"Vongola the ninth is getting old and he was planning to passing on the boss status to the tenth generation, but the others that most qualified was already dead and the only one left is you to be the tenth." Reborn look at Tsuna with his usual smiley face.

Tsuna humming slowly, "But I didn't want the title at all, you know that right?"

"Don't worry, I'll make you into a fine mafia boss, Tsuna."

"I'm not worry at all. I just didn't want it. After all, it's a mafia. I don't want to risk any of my family in that dangerous world."

"We're not risking anybody," Reborn said with a serious face, "we were going to protect them. Just believe in me. I'll train you to become stronger, so you will be strong enough to protect your love one, especially your mother." He said leisurely like it's nothing to him. But Tsuna of all people understand the entire meaning at his every single word. The brunet staring into that deep black eyes, trying to find comfort in his tiny little tutor rude but gentle demeanor.

"How old are you actually?" the question slipped out the moment he thought of it.

"It's not important, Tsuna." His eyes reverted to his gun that transform into the green little chameleon a second later.

"So you can't tell me, huh."

Reborn glance to his student that begun to walk out of the room. The 'I still can't believe you' written quiet clearly on that laid back steps making him clicked his tongue. "Almost thirty. I don't remember the exact number in a awhile."

Tsuna stopped in front of the door while his palm already at the door handle. When he turn around, he can clearly see the glowing Reborn from the sunset at his back. A figure like a little angel without a wings looking closely at him. He can grasp a feeling of sorrowful and pain from that pair deep black eyes.

"Come," he smiles and give a gesture so Reborn will come to him, "Mom's just bake a cookies for snack. Maybe you can enjoy it with some espresso to your liking?"

"Don't try to bribe me, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn jump down to the floor walking towards his student and jump up to sit on top of his head, flattening the strangely fluffy brown hair. Tsuna just chuckled and walk down heading to the kitchen.

Sawada Nana smiles happily when she saw them arrive together.

Another peaceful day in her family.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 _Who are you?_

 _I'm here to kill you._

* * *

a/n: have a good day, guys~


	5. Storm Coming Closer

Chapter 5 – The Storm Are Coming Closer

* * *

The sound of rustling dry leaves being blowing by the wind calming his heart. It's been a week already he didn't have a time to come to this forest, all because of Reborn's arrival. The hitman slowly blend in in his life making thing a bit difficult for him, especially when it's concerning his usual daily lives. His baby tutor was always and almost at everywhere he was, and that's make him a little uncomfortable.

Tsuna walk slowly along the path he always take when he came sound of dry leaves being stepping in. The sound of fresh leaves on the trees slapping one another. The sound of birds chirping here and there. The sound of wind blowing gently like whistling through the trees. The sound of bugs singing. And the smell of the earth, completely calm him down.

There's no school, since it's Saturday. The incident with Yamamoto yesterday really make him lost most of his energy. When he wake up early this morning as usual, Reborn and his mother still asleep. He decide to take a round of running around the river bank first and headed to the forest after that.

His strayed spiky brown hair dancing around along with the wind blowing. He stopped at his track when he arrive at the open field not to far away from the electric poll that he always hanging around when he get bored. At the center of the field standing ten small pillars in a circle, each of it being wrapped by a bunch of sticks at their center and tied by a rattan at the to and the bottom of it.

He take off his white-orange jacket and hanging it on one of the branch at the tree that closer to him leaving him with just a dark blue with white stripe sweat pants and plain light green t-shirt. Then, he take out a pair of black finger-less gloves from his pocket and wear it covering his knuckles.

He then walking to the center of the circled pillar and sit down at the ground with crossed legs like meditating closing his eyes shortly after. For a moment, he just stayed like that quietly. Taken a deep breath. Sharpen his sense. Feels the voice of nature around him. He trying to take it easy, trying to hear the voice in a hundred mater radius. The voice of rustling leaves and grasses, the voice of singing cicadas and even the voice of flapping wings of butterfly.

It's been a while since he feels this calm.

When he feel some presence nearby, he open his eyes almost immediately at that. He gasping and nearly screaming when a figure of his tiny little tutor standing in front of him just at the outside of circled pillar eyeing him carefully with his shadowed eyes.

"Reborn!" Tsuna stand up slowly, "at least say something will you?" he let out a sigh.

"I just arrived, and you know about it too, so no need to say anything." Reborn walk around the circled. Looking around the secret place that he finally discover after spying and stalking his student for quite a while. He can't help but feel impressive at his student for managing to create this training ground.

"But, you can at least gave me a warning or something," Tsuna protest in his mumbles. It's the first time somebody able to find his hiding place and he definitely not happy about it. But, it's not like he hate it either. It's just the feels kinda...nice...or is it...awkward..?

"I like this place."

"Huh?" Tsuna turn and staring at his tutor, "What?"

"Nothing," he clicked his gun and pointing it at Tsuna, "try dodging some. Consider it part of your training."

"Wait!" Tsuna waving his hands, _he's joking right?_

"We will start with a simulation's where 'I'm coming as an assassin's and trying to kill you' situation," Reborn said while jumping backwards to the trees outside the open field to hide from Tsuna's point of view.

Tsuna let out a sigh, _he will never listen to what I say, didn't he? Damn!_ Tsuna cursed in his head while take a steady stance, getting ready for the 'training' his tutor set up for him.

And shortly after, it's a hell.

-.-

Reborn eyeing his student from one of the trees taking a beautiful stance, getting ready for the sudden training. It's necessary for his future as well, he will need all the help when the time come. The brunet look so calm despite all his protest earlier even without the help of the dying will bullet at that.

 _Oh, beautiful. Where did he learn that?_ He thought to himself while clicking his gun. He can see Tsuna facing towards him with his eyes sharpened. He smirk. _Good, looks like his intuition is already activated and he not depending on it for nothing. So, we need to get into the next stage, shall we, Tsuna!_

Bang!

He fired the first bullet straight to his student head. Tsuna jump to the side avoiding it with ease. He smirk again and firing the next bullet aiming to the chest, but Tsuna avoiding it again after jumping to other side. On his next jump, Reborn firing again aiming at the landing feet but Tsuna manage to avoid it with landed using his other foot. A small smile rose at Tsuna's lips definitely irritate him.

The hitman then adjusting his gun, moving to the other tree after another and firing a few stray bullets while watching his student closely dodging every single bullets while jumping everywhere like a cats.

 _This is fun._

Reborn then jump out from his hiding place, leaping to Tsuna sending him a round kick, but Tsuna didn't take the blow from it. He just simply jumping backwards avoiding one after another kick and punch that Reborn keep throwing to him. His move's very smooth and beautiful, fascinating the hitman.

When he saw Tsuna get wobbly at one of his kicks, he send another one at Tsuna's right torso but get stopped by Tsuna's right hand gripping at his legs. The hitman than used Tsuna's grip as a platform to rounding another kick at the brunet's head, Tsuna miscalculated that and being sending a few steps back but still not enough to send him down.

Reborn land silently at his feet looking smugly at Tsuna's reddening cheek.

"Hm, not bad." He said with his happy smiles. Maybe a bit too happy to Tsuna's liking. Praised that he rarely gave in. He started to enjoy this little training.

Tsuna just silently eyeing the hitman closely, not getting bothered by his almost swollen cheek at all. His stance not relaxed even a bit, waiting another to coming.

-.-

 _Great. Just great._ Tsuna groaned loudly from the ground. Totally beat up. He glance at Reborn that standing at his side smiles happily. A bit smugly at that.

Their fight or 'training' as reborn insist to call it been dragged almost for three whole hours. And Reborn happily tried every method he can think of to be used against him. It's fun by the way. Even Reborn way of 'training' is a bit too much for him to handle for now. His endless kicking and punching even his shooting he send him for about three hours straight make him wasted like this.

He will manage it next time. If there's any. _Ah of course, there's still another next time_ , he thought to himself. Who is he kidding.

Even from all that, Tsuna still look fine without much bruised on visible side of him.

"Stand up, Tsuna!" Reborn said with his gun clicked at his right hand. Tsuna puffing his cheek and make a cute pout then let out a small sigh.

"It's almost noon," Tsuna glance at his watch and look up at the sky frowned, _is there a report from weather cast that storm were coming?_ The heavy cloud from the south really make him worried. Even his chest feel heavy too from something he didn't actually know. "We need to go home or mom will be noisy. And, it's gonna rain soon, and storm will followed as well." He stand up and patting his cloths that have some dry leaves on them.

Reborn too, tilt his head up to look at the sky. He always wonder why did this kid always know when or how the weather's going to happen. The gun on his hand turning back to his green pet and crawl to rest at the brim of his fedora. Thinking about Tsuna's mother nagging, is really not a pleasant thing.

"You're right, let's stop for now. We will assume it tomorrow," Reborn said as he too slowly making his way to Tsuna that walked to the tree where he hang his jacket on.

Tsuna put on his jacket while winced quietly when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder courtesy of someone feet at his a while back.

"Tomorrow? I can't," he said while glance at Reborn that standing beside him with his hands inside his pockets.

"Why?" Reborn frowned but Tsuna didn't saw it as half of his face being shadowed by his fedora.

"I had a promised to Yamamoto to study together." Tsuna said as he zipped his jacket up to his chest, taking up his hood to cover his brown locks while some of it still sticking out.

Reborn quirk his eyebrow. _Study?_ "Good, tell Yamamoto to come by, I will tutor the both of you." Reborn said with his happy smile.

"What?!" Tsuna snapped his head to look at Reborn, but the small hitman already walk away. A bit happy to his liking.

He let out a sigh again. He just think that he do that a lot lately.

 _He really didn't listen to others, did he?_ Following his tutor from behind.

-.-

"Mom, I'm home!"

Sawada Nana peeking at the front door with her usual carefree smile to her son and Reborn that just arrive with a bit messy appearances (the messy one is Tsuna actually, while Reborn just calmly walking in after shouting 'I'm home' too) that make her frown visibly shown.

"Welcome home, you two..." she said with her hand on her hips while trailing his son's appearances up and down. "What happen, Tsu-kun?" she walk closely to her son that covered with dirt and dry leaves here and there. Even though it's not the first time Tsuna look like that, but it still make her worried every time she saw it.

"Oh, this?" Tsuna scanning his little messy cloths down to his feets, "just doing a bit training with Reborn at the forest, mom. Don't worry, it's not a big deal." He smiles gently while placing a peck at his mother cheek that make Nana blush a bit. Her son is just a teaser, but that didn't mean she didn't like it though. That's the only way that he shown his affection so he didn't get scold by, so Nana just let him go while reaching to her son's head.

"Mou, Tsu-kun, stop it!" she ruffled Tsuna's soft fluffy hair gently, making the brunet chuckles happily. The expression that Tsuna rarely shows, really warmed Nana's heart with it. She knows, someone that her son will express his true emotion is to the one that he truly care from the bottom of his heart. Her eyes eventually peered towards Reborn that just standing still watching them quietly at his place. Look's like Tsuna already open up to him as well, the thought rose up her smiles again.

"Go and take a shower, so we will have an afternoon snack together. You too, Reborn." She ushered the two away.

"Okay, mom, wait for me please." Tsuna tease his mother again while clinging to her right arm while smiling playfully. Nana just chuckles slowly while pinching his son's cheeks.

"Ow, ow, owww..."

"Just go already!" she said while gave Tsuna a push at the back.

"Okaaayyy~"

Tsuna than gone upstairs with his soft laugh echoing at the hallway.

Followed closely by Reborn, that look really content with all the mother-son lovely scene.

-/-

Reborn just eyeing the whole scene quietly with small smiles tugging his lips. The unusual Tsuna displaying right before him. The warmed-heart scene and rarely shown affectionate from Tsuna really make him feels at home. Make him feel so at ease. The quality of a boss yet a friend that he keep searching at forever. And now, it really happen in front of him.

His eyes following Tsuna's graceful steps with an amused one.

 _This kid, really is something_.

A smile formed as it getting shadowed by his fedora that he lowered at the side while he walk away to the upstairs following Tsuna.

-.-

Tsuna staring at his self reflection at the mirror in the bathroom. He reach out at his hair that as usual stuck out in all direction untamed and defying the gravity as always. Running his fingers along the strands to flattening it, but the brown locks sprang up again. His bangs getting a bit longer covering a bit of his eyes and some of it falling down at either side of his cheeks reaching at his chin covering a bit of his ears. At the back too, the hair gotten longer to actually covering the back of his neck to his shoulder. Hopefully none of the teachers will notice it. To get others to cut it is such a pain in the ass actually, he didn't like the foreign sensation touching him as from the strangers hand.

 _Maybe mom will help me to cut it a little._ He thought as he ran his hand through the soft locks to flatten it again but to no avail. He let out a sigh, _this is quite annoying._

He then walk towards the kitchen after closing the door behind him slowly, already fully dressed in his school uniform. He peered at his wrist watch, it's still a bit early. Today's Monday, so he need to go to the forest first, then head towards the school after he do his usual routine.

That was the plan, but he paused at the front gate when he saw Yamamoto leaned his back at the wall just outside the gate, waiting for him patiently.

"Yamamoto, good morning," he greet his new friend, still a bit awkward at that. Still not used to it actually. A small smile tugging his lips when he sees Yamamoto wide grin one, a bit happy compared to a few days ago.

"Yo, Tsuna, good morning," the baseball star smiles sheepishly while bring his hands to the back of his head.

"Why are you here so early?" he peered towards the taller teen, pocketing his hands while slowly walk away with Yamamoto following him at the side.

"Well, I just want to go to school together with you. Is that okay?" Yamamoto shot him a bit worried look. The brunet really want to sigh at the sight, but decided to swallow it up.

"It's fine with me." He took a glance at his side, the smiles return to that face at full force made him a bit happy but manage to hide it with screeching his cheek. "But, how long did you stand there?" he ask the teen that look away want to hide his slightly flushed cheeks, make Tsuna rose up his eyebrows a bit.

"It's almost half an hour or so..." he trailed his answer to the brunet that still eyeing him closely. Finally, Tsuna let out a small sigh after hearing it.

 _What the heck is he thinking, this idiot...?_

"You don't have to do that," he can sense a dejected look spreading at Yamamoto's face at his words. "You're lucky that I just came out at that time, usually I already gone by then, just so you know," he explain while make a turn towards the forest.

"Where are you going, Tsuna?" Yamamoto finally ask him when he just realized that Tsuna not heading towards the school's direction, but to the forest that not far away from Tsuna's house. Even though he already seen the brunet couple of time coming from there, and that one time that he accidentally saw the brunet jump down from the tallest electric poll at the forest, he still wondering what is the brunet really doing there.

"I thought that you already know," he glance at his side again, looking at Yamamoto barely shocked face, "you already see me once at there, right?"

The question from Tsuna really took him by surprise, Yamamoto laughing nervously at that. "Sorry." He said, slowly avoiding Tsuna's gaze at him.

"It's fine," the brunet smiles at his friend reserved behavior that far from his usual cheerful one. "Wanna come?" Tsuna stop at his step while look at Yamamoto's face, his grin slowly returning with a bit red tint on his cheeks.

"That's exactly what I want to ask too, can I?" Yamamoto take turn to ask, eyeing the brunet carefully.

"Sure, I want to show it to you too." Tsuna smiles back at him while turn around and walk away and eventually starting to run at the foot path heading to the forest hill with Yamamoto on tow following with no difficulty catching up to the brunet.

The raven eyeing the brunet from behind, following his trail closely. He didn't want to be left behind by the way. He actually a bit surprise at his friend stamina. He usually train himself with running and other kind of training for his baseball game, so he know he have quite a endurance for this physical activity. But Tsuna really have more than the eye shows. The brunet have little to no difficulties at all from the running even though he starting to pants with some beads of sweat rolling down to his cheeks. It really is a wonder.

When they arrive at the electric poll, Tsuna starting to climb it without sparing a glance at Yamamoto's tired figure. Yamamoto resting himself at the side of the poll, adjusting his breath while stares with wide eyes at Tsuna that starting to climb up.

"Come on, hurry up. The sun will come out shortly, you will surely like it from up here." Tsuna call out to him, carefully climbing up at that small stairways.

After his breath come back to normal, Yamamoto start to climb the stairs too. Putting his steps carefully. When he finally arrived at where Tsuna were, the brunet was already sitting down with his feet dangling back and forth in the air without any care. His brown locks as always sticking out everywhere being gushed by the wind that softly blown. He eventually sit down next to the brunet. Averting his gaze to stares at the horizon, where Tsuna's eyes focusing at. His eyes become narrow with awe when the end of the horizon began to shines brilliantly.

"It's so beautiful." Yamamoto can't help but voicing at his thoughts.

"Indeed."

"Takeshi."

"Hm?" Tsuna glance towards Yamamoto with questioning look.

"Call me Takeshi." Yamamoto said without moving his eyes from the gorgeous scenery before him. "We're friends, right? I want you to call me that."

Tsuna smiles softly while turning his eyes back to the shining sun that beginning to pocking it's way showering the entire world with it's blissful shine.

"Tsuna."

This time, Yamamoto turn to look at Tsuna curiously.

"Call me Tsuna then, Takeshi."

Yamamoto just give him a nod and saying no more. Both enjoying the morning dew with blissful feeling before heading to school a bit later.

Merely avoiding the furious prefect guarding the entrance today.

-.-

Tsuna keep staring outside of the windows with his chin at his palm as usual to keep him look unapproachable. Yamamoto at the moment already fallen asleep at his sit with his textbook being opened while standing in front of him covering his form. He just don't have the interest at his classmates chattering like a bugs. Tsuna keep his eyes at the sky until their teacher step in together with a new student at his back silencing the class at their entrance. Tsuna just glance at them for a second then back to his sky-sight-seeing, ignoring them entirely.

The scowl at the new student handsome face really stirred up a quite commotion. His silver hair quite long falling at either side of his face, his appearance quite neat even with all the accessory such as necklaces dangling at his neck and some rings covering some of his fingers.

"We have a new transfer student who studying overseas in Italy. Please introduce your self to the class," the teacher motioning to him to speak up.

"The name's, Gokudera Hayato." He introduce himself as simple as possible.

Tsuna can faintly heard a squeal sound from his females classmate make, adoring the delinquent look from that new student gave off. He let out small strained yawn. If his desk not including at the front row one, he will eventually fall asleep like Yamamoto now.

"Italy, huh... isn't there where Reborn's came from?" he ask no one in particular while yawning again.

"Hey, isn't he hot?"

He closed his eyes.

"He's so cool!"

He slowly become drowsy.

"He just look like a gangster."

He stop his head that almost fall off of his palm.

"Damn! This guy irritate me."

He let out a soft sigh.

"Gokudera-kun, your sit is over... hey, Gokudera-kun!"

He can hear their teacher give an instruction within all the squealed and irritated voice, but getting ignored. He peered up when he heard the steps coming closer to him and saw the new student walk to him with his angry face. He frowned at that.

Without any warning or some sort, the silverette kicking up Tsuna's desk make the brunet startled at that. Tsuna that still in his drowsy state then sending an annoying glare towards the teen that clearly flinch at that. This guy really have the guts to cut through his little trip to la la land. For a moment, the classroom fell silent at the scene. Their eyes look back and forth at Tsuna and Gokudera that still throwing dagger at each other. They can feel the temperature of the class dropping as a chill run through their spine.

The usually quite and sleepy Tsuna look quite annoyed and scary at the moment that no one actually can make a noise in between. They don't really know this side of Tsuna when almost all he always do is sleep or just simply stares at the outside. A moment later, they all let out a relief sigh when Gokudera walk away from Tsuna's desk while let out a groan slowly. And the temperature back to normal much to they glee.

Yamamoto that waken up after heard the rattled noise, staring curiously at the new student walk to the empty sit beside him. He can't help but thinking that this guy knows Tsuna, but the brunet didn't know him after witnessing the exchanged between the two.

No one dared to ask Tsuna neither Gokudera if they really have a problem at each other.

-.-

Striding along the hallway to the roof, Tsuna let out a small yawn. He's sleepy, and he really need a sleep, now. Yamamoto just gone to the toilet after telling him, he will follow him after.

"Sawada-san!"

Tsuna glance to his side where he spotted the familiar pompadour styled hair standing straight facing him and bowed his head a bit when he look at him. His familiar black uniform buttoned up to his neck with white undershirt inside, together with a red arm-band at his left sleeve written 'Disciplinary Committee' on it.

"Ah, pompadour-san. Morning." Tsuna greet him while yawning again, want nothing else then fall asleep at the moment.

The 'pompadour' guy flinch a bit at the greeting. "Good morning. And it's Kusakabe Tetsuya, Sawada-san," he corrected the brunet that didn't gave him any attention, the small brunet look so sleepy while yawning continuously.

"Okay, good night." Tsuna waved his hand to the guy while starting to walk away, he want to sleep right at this instant. His mood changed dramatically with his sleepiness.

"Wa-wait.." Kusakabe stopping the brunet at his step, and when he get him look at him he smile a bit at it.

"Hm?" Tsuna stare at the older teen that eyeing him carefully.

"Hibari-san want to see you." He state to the brunet that still staring at him with his sleepy eyes.

"Huh? Can I see him tomorrow? I'm quite sleepy, so..." Tsuna scratched the back of his head, running his fingers at his hair along, "see ya.." he waved and walk away immediately. Not actually thinking of the whole thing carefully as his sleepiness take over.

Kusakabe just standing in his place speechless at the brunet behavior. For the first time ever, somebody actually ignoring the prefect order on the spot, while sleepy no less. He want to bring the brunet with force, but missing him while he still wondering what was going on.

Reaching the roof, Tsuna strode to the other side of the door. Flopped down at the floor and drifting off almost immediately ignoring the world.

Also ignoring the pair of steel eyes that keep staring at him since he arrive.

-.-

Gokudera slammed open the roof door and step out while lighten his cigarette. His green eyes swapping the whole area carefully and quietly, unaware of somebody get woke up as he open the door just now.

"Hey, you!"

The silver haired teen snapped almost instantly at the voice from his back. His hand ready to reach for his weapon at any time, with his lips gritted his lit cigarette. Eyeing closely at the other that jump down from the water tank, his black jacket flutter at his movement with the red arm band pinned at his left sleeve.

"No smoking in the school ground!"

Gokudera can feel a wind blowing at him at the end of the words and jump back just in case, he can see his cigarette flying to the other side. He cringe slowly at that. If he didn't jump at that moment, he afraid that his head is connected to the floor too.

"Bastard! Who are you?!" he yelled at the raven in front of him, pointing his finger accusingly.

"Hn," a smirk forming at his lips while his steel eyes peer at the silver haired look a bit bored. "Just a small herbivore," swinging his hand that holding a tonfa aside.

"I'll bite you to death." He said while run forward with his jacket still attached to his shoulder swinging his tonfa to the silver haired head almost unseeingly, sending the younger teen sliding across the floor to the fence. The silver haired teen fainted immediately at the force. Hibari smirking a bit at that.

"Pathetic." He said while turn around want to walk away.

"Hibari?"

Hibari stopped at his step, look aside as he spotted the brunet yawning and stretching. His eyes narrowing sharply at his entrance.

"What are you doing he-" his question stop while he look at his new classmate beside the fence fallen unconscious. He send a bored look towards Hibari that still eyeing him from his place. "Just what was going on here?"

"Is he your friend?" Hibari deep voice send his question flew away. Tsuna shook his head as the answer.

"He's a new transfer student, my classmate. So, what happen?" he actually didn't need to ask that as he knew the raven better, but he still asking nonetheless.

"He disobeyed the school rules," Hibari look aside, Tsuna's eyes following him and he now knew the reason.

"And he disturb my sleep."

Tsuna really want to roll his eyes at that.

"So, fight me."

And he did rolled his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

* * *

a/n: have a good day, guys.. thanks for the support. :)


	6. This and That are Different

Chapter 6 – This and That is Different

* * *

"So, fight me."

The demanding tone in that voice really make Tsuna twitched, in other word, annoyed.

"Look," said Tsuna while running his fingers through his hair and the strands stand up back miraculously after that, defied the gravity as usual. "I already said that I don't want to, are you not listening?" he shoot the bored look at the prefect that still bore his steel eyes at him dangerously. "You really don't, right?"

At the moment, the door to the rooftop being open. Both of them turn their head to look at the sudden opened door. And there, Yamamoto appear with a straw at his lips and a plastic bag at his right hand, while his left hand shoved in at his pocket standing straight facing the two person simultaneously while being glaring (from Hibari) and glancing (from Tsuna) at him at his entrance. His eyebrows furrowed with question when his eyes switch to the body that fallen near the fence, unconscious. As much as he want to ask, he hold himself in when looking at who Tsuna's facing at now is easy for him to guess whatever happen at the fallen boy.

"So, there's more?" Hibari smirk rose up while narrowing his eyes happily, yet promised doom. There's more person to beat after all. Tsuna turn his look back at the prefect, his eyes shines dangerously make Yamamoto flinch at it even though it's not directed at him. Hibari also can felt the cold in the air, pierce him sharply at the moment the brunet snapped his eyes to him, also he can see a bit too clearly the brown orbs changed it's colored to orange sunset while shine brilliantly and piercing him deeply.

"Takeshi, go and help bring that guy to the nurse room." Tsuna said simply in icy cold voice while his eyes not leaving the figure in front of him. His wary stance make Yamamoto comply immediately at the order. They both knows, Hibari means trouble. So Tsuna likely want to face him alone without involving Yamamoto at all, even when the baseball star's eyes flashing with nothing but worry.

"Tsuna." Yamomoto look at him with worried eyes, the new student already at his shoulder, dragging him with no trouble. Tsuna turn to look at Yamamoto with small smile, the treat earlier vanishing into the thin air much to the taller teen relief. The brunet nod a little at him, telling him that he will be alright.

"I have something to talk to Hibari. You go on first, I'll see you at class later." Tsuna gesture his head to usher Yamamoto to go first without him. Yamamoto let out a heavy sigh, he didn't want his friend facing the danger alone. Especially the head prefect that already famous with his delinquent demeanor.

"Y-yeah.. be careful." After saying that, Yamamoto gone behind the door leaving the two and throw all of his worry to the back of his head for a while.

After his friend shadow disappear, Tsuna back to facing the prefect with his usual bored look, and let out a small sigh at that.

"Can we not doing this?" Tsuna pinched his temple in frustration. "This is absurd. And I'm sleepy. Can we do it next time?" Tsuna yawning loudly, didn't care who he were facing at that very moment.

Hibari's eye twitching. A bit annoyed at that. For the first time, he felt the urge to just send this small brunet fly far away. Yeah, it'll be less troublesome.

"No can do."

At the end of his words, Hibari already swing his tonfa to Tsuna's face. But Tsuna just simply jumped backward, avoiding him. The brunet let out a loud sigh, ruffling his brown locks.

"Fine," Tsuna readying his stance, "I'll fight you now, but, on one condition." He stare at the prefect. Hibari nod his head, _whatever_.

"State your condition."

"Be my friend." He beamed a smile.

That smile. Hibari's sharp eyes wide for a moment, captivated by them. Not really expecting for this to happen. The gentle yet full of warmth smiles being given to him from the stoic and cold person that always gave his bored look over.

When Hibari switch his look to stare at that bright brown eyes, and again, he can't help to be captivated by the change to the orange-red hue orbs staring at him, hold half stern and half gentle look. The color of dawn sky that always captivating and now staring him down, sucking him in.

"Hn."

After that, the prefect leap forward while swinging his tonfa again to the small brunet face and stomach simultaneously, but neither of it land on the target. Tsuna jumped aside a bit while punched Hibari straight to the face and send the prefect backwards a few steps. Not wasted any time, Tsuna swiftly appeared in front of Hibari, startled the prefect and graciously land a kick on his left leg make Hibari fall on his knee. Before he can catch his breath after the fall, once again he fall backwards when Tsuna kneed him at his chin and make some blood come out from Hibari nose and mouth.

Without bothering to swipe the fallen blood at his face, Hibari jump forward again and send a few swings and kicks also some punches at the small brunet, but Tsuna gracefully avoided them all much to his annoyance.

A few minutes later, while sighing, Tsuna standing beside Hibari that sitting leaning back at the wall beside the entrance door holding his stomach. Hibari wince at his swollen face, with some blood here and there.

And Hibari refused the fact that he lose badly. While Tsuna smiles gently towards him. The brunet crouched beside the bloody prefect, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and hand it over to the raven that refusing, yet again.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna said while smiled gently slowly wiped the blood from the corner of Hibari's mouth that a bit swollen making the raven haired teen winced. "Please don't ever ask for the impossible again, Hibari-san. I don't like to see somebody hurt like this, but didn't mean I like to be hurt either." His eyes that revert back to brown staring the prefect that surprisingly just let himself being treated, really warm him inside.

Hibari just let the brunet wiped his face slowly. Even when he let out a small grunt, Tsuna just keep his hand going with care. A bit too much actually. And when he realized that his name being changed, he let out a huff to protest, but changed his mind a moment later. _It's fine, isn't it...?_

The corner of his mouth twitched with smile. Unknown to the brunet of course.

The battle that nobody knew yet make them wonder after that when they saw Hibari's bandages face.

But the disciplinary committee member make a guess that whoever fight their demon president must be quiet special to him. After all, they always saw their president's eyes and steps following the same figure.

And for the first time, they can easily spotted their president wearing a smiles that they'd never seen before.

-.-

Also for Reborn that quietly watching them from the other side of building, smiles proudly at his retreating figure of his student for gaining another family or guardian for Tsuna's case to their side. A powerful one at that, looking at Tsuna's appearance, a bit messy too. Not that as messy as from their battle, but still, he knows the potential of one just by looking at the person.

But, Tsuna, easily kick his usually accurate prediction away to the pit.

This small brunet really... Reborn smiles in anticipation for tomorrow to come.

-.-

Yamamoto eyeing the new student that making some quiet noise in his sleep. It seems like he had a dream or something. He look behind when he heard the door being open, his smile crawled up to his face when he saw Tsuna stepped in and walk to him.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto greet his friends while grinning widely.

"How's him?" the small brunet asked quietly in his noiseless approaching steps. Yamamoto just send him his wide grin as if he want to convey that everything's were fine.

"He still didn't wake up," the short raven haired said while his eyes fall back at the silver haired guy.

"Don't worry Takeshi, he'll be fine. After all, Hibari didn't do much damage at him," the brunet stopped his steps beside Yamamoto.

"Haha.. but Hibari can get quiet scary sometimes. I can't stand him, you know," Yamamoto sheepishly scratch his cheek. He want to ask for the detail of what was going on before he arrived and suddenly being shooed away at that moment. But, seeing at Tsuna's a bit tattered appearance, he just simply swallowed back his curiosity.

"I know, he just lonely, that's all. Or bored at worst." The brunet shrugged.

Yamamoto's eyes wide at that, he can't help but grinned. _Tsuna too, can be quite scary sometimes._ He can't help himself at the thought.

"And," Yamamoto look at his friend that stand at his side while his hands in his pocket and his brown eyes stared at the still sleeping guy at the bed, "How's your 'talk' with Hibari's going?" he ask and gained the brunets attention for a moment.

"Hm?" Tsuna send his look outside the windows to the wide stretched blue skies, "We're good. Don't worry, Takeshi. Everything's gonna be alright. Even if it's you," Tsuna revert his gaze to his friend, "I'll try to be there if you need me. I will protect you." The last words were spoken quite slowly like a whisper, but still can be catch by the raven's ears very clearly and make his cheek flushed faintly.

Tsuna himself, actually can't believe at his words.

Really.

Since when did he start to think about others...?

Is he strong enough to protect others other than himself, other than his own family?

Maybe this is what he been searching for, at all this time. Someone he can stand up for. Someone that can stand up for him too. To give the encourage words to each other. To exchange smiles. To stand side by side.

He breath in slowly. He can hear his stomach growled and his cheek flushed faintly.

"The lunch time will be over, let's go." Tsuna tapped Yamamoto's shoulder lightly, assured the teen. Yamamoto nod and stand up slowly.

"Yeah."

When both of them stepped out and closed the door quietly, they missed the green color eyes that slowly opened, followed their every steps and conversation.

-.-

Gokudera just let himself getting carried even when inside him, he already send thousands of cursed an swear at the raven. This is so damn annoying. The feel of wanting to take out his dynamite and blow up this blockhead guy really tempted him at this very moment.

This is so not like himself. Losing to the annoying guy that send him flying and knocked him out at the spot, had the annoying small guy that he denied with all his life to be the tenth boss of the powerful mafia at the world but to protect his sorry ass from that guy and also had this annoying guy carried him like a sack of rice really ruined his already worst mood of the day.

This is all because of that Reborn that called him to come all the way here and gave his new student a lesson so that he will never make this whole mafia business like some house-play game.

But after quietly stalked at their conversation that he firstly refused to listen but can't help but do nothing to avoid it, he breath out a heavy air from his tight chest. A new feeling welled up inside him that he can't figure out what.

Somehow, the brunet words really hit where it nailed.

"So," a small high pitch voice appears at his side make him avert his eyes to the small hitman that standing at the edge of the bed, "how is my student first impression to you?"

The question really catch him off guard when he inwardly flinch.

"In our world, if we're not ready to throw our lives away for the job, we will never win." The teen said while hide his eyes with his arms.

"Yeah." Reborn nodded. "But, I'll always win by the way, I'm number one after all."

Gokudera can feel an arrogant smirk along his every words. Yeah, he really is the number one in their world. Number one assassin that feared by many.

"We'll see when the times come, Reborn-san." The teen said as for the answer for the hitman question earlier. Also the smirk on that chubby face never fade.

-.-

Somehow, he just don't understand how this thing turn out like this.

"Who are you, exactly?" he ask the silver hair guy that already took out some dynamites on his hand and light it upon the fastest way that he barely seen.

"I'm here to kill you."

He blinked.

And blinked again.

 _Huh?_

"Huh?" his eyes narrowed at Gokudera Hayato, the silver haired teen that throwing a bunch of dynamites at him on that very moment.

 _Shit!_

* * *

a/n: for everyone who favorited, followed and the one who just drop by to read.. thank you very much. feel free to drop a comment or suggestion for the story.. :)


	7. The Days Goes On

Chapter 7 – The Days Goes On...In So Many Ways

* * *

Tsuna clench his throat by his right hand and tried so hard to breath in air to his tight lungs, _why is it becoming harder to breath so suddenly?_ He tried to face up the sky, trying to breath in much air to his still uncomfortable lungs. His heart racing much harder. He clench his eyes shut to concentrate much more, to trying to breath slowly, to ease the pain on his chest, but everything looks like a futile effort.

 _Help!_

He want to shout, but the voice didn't want to come out. All the words come out just choke him much more. He feels like he were drowning. Drowning in a space that lack of an air. But still, he don't know where or how. He tried to reach something by his left hand. Something to hold on to. Something or someone, he don't care, he just hope to get out or get pull out from this pain.

He can feel his shoulder been shaken. Then somebody's hand holding on his palm and he can hear the voice calmed him down. Whispering to him, saying that it's all going to be alright. He clench his fingers tightly. He hold it for his dear life. He can feel the warmth from it flowing through all his viens, calming him down.

He clench the warmth and bring it to his chest and breath in in relief.

 _Thank you... sorry..._

The pain from his throat slowly fade too, together with the warmth that slowly fill him up. He was really thankful, but he felt so tired from all the struggle. The fatigue suddenly eat him down too. He just let the drowsy take over him for now.

Together with the faint bitter smell of coffee and gun powder.

-.-

In the middle of the night, Reborn suddenly woke up, his instinct suddenly flare up for no reason. He can heard the chocking sound from Tsuna. Immediately, he jumped to the brunet's bed and see him clench his throat using his right hand and his left shoot up, just like he was being choked by something and struggling to find something or somebody to hold on to.

"Tsuna!" The hitman tried to called his name, shaken his shoulder, but he just becoming more and more in pain. _What's wrong with him?_ Reborn once again trying to pull Tsuna's right hand from clenching his own throat, but it futile when the clenched become more tight.

He breath in and pulled Tsuna left hand and clench it tight, he whispering to Tsuna's ear over and over, "It's okay, everything's alright." He can feel Tsuna calm down and clench his hand tightly. He can see the color slowly coming to Tsuna's face and his small hand on Tsuna's chest. He tried to pull it back, but Tsuna didn't want to let it go much to his displeasure.

He let out small sigh and lie down next to his student. At the moment his head touch the bed, Tsuna turn around and bring him to his chest, hugging him tightly, shocking him greatly.

 _What the- Why did it ended up like this? Damn!_

Once again he let out a sigh, a bit loudly. He can hear Tsuna muttering something. Even it sound a bit faint, the words did bring him into smile. A genuine one for nobody to see.

 _Oh, well..._

Tomorrow he promise to bring a little hell and pound it into this student's skull.

Yeap, he will definitely do that.

-.-

Gokudera punched his palm and clicked his tongue in irritation. He glance to his side looking at Yamamoto wearing this wide big annoying grin on his face. He clicked his tongue again and look away when Yamamoto turn his way and gave him his wide grin in way too much friendlier.

They both currently standing in front of Tsuna's house while waiting for him to come out to walk with him together to school.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked while still looking away.

"Eh? Me?" Yamamoto a bit surprised while pointed his finger on his face.

"Who else is there if not you?" The emerald orbs narrowed.

"Waiting for Tsuna of course. How about you?" He ask in return.

"I'm here to escort him to school. You can go, you don't be needed."

"That can't do. I've been walking with him since we became friends. So, I'll never do that, you know," Yamamoto's usual wide grin being reduced to half while his eyes narrowed a little.

"What are you guys bickering for so early in the morning and in front of my house no less, hm?" Tsuna sudden appearance startle them.

"No, it's nothing. I'm sorry, tenth!" Gokudera bows to ninety degree, he feels so shame to act like that.

"Stop with that 'tenth' thing, Gokudera," Tsuna let out a small sigh.

"Yes, I'm sorry, ten- err, Tsuna-san!" Gokudera said flustered while still bowed deeply.

Yamamoto just let out a laugh halfheartedly, "It's just Gokudera acting funny, Tsuna."

He said while glance at Tsuna's side catch a glimpse of black fedora and black suit jumped up to Tsuna's head and sit comfortably there. After toppling a bit at the sudden weight, Tsuna settle down while sighing.

"I'm not, baseball-idiot!" Gokudera pointed his knuckle to Yamamoto who still chuckled lightly.

"Isn't you a bit late today, Tsuna? Something happened?" Yamamoto asked, ignoring Gokudera whose face turn a bit red.

"Really?" Tsuna tried to look up at the sky, carefully adjusting his pose so Reborn didn't fall from his head. "It's nothing to worry about," he glance at Yamamoto at his side, "let's go." He smiles and walk off while the two following closely at his both side while sometimes bickering or joking (for Yamamoto) at whom he should be walking with. It's a bit a annoying, but still wondering why he didn't hate it.

He glance at Gokudera that still vent his annoyed at Yamamoto who keep laughing at Gokudera's 'jokes'. The silver hair kid taken a sudden liking to him just after their little fight the other day.

He didn't want to call it a fight actually, when the fight was... well...

 _-at the back of sophomores building the other day-_

 _Tsuna just rounded a corner when suddenly...or not, he bumped onto Gokudera who casually smoked while pocketing his hands leaned his back at the wall, just like he was expecting to meet Tsuna's there. Tsuna want to turn his back and avoid the silver head but the teen told him to wait and challenge him to a duel where he turn it down gently._

 _But unfortunately, things just didn't want to go the way he always want it too and got trapped between Reborn that as always appear oh so suddenly onto the scene (he already told Tsuna that he already make his hide out all around the school or maybe all around the town where Tsuna can't be feel shocked to anymore) and the silver haired teen that had been called 'The Smocking Bomb Hayato' in the mafia world._

 _Tsuna just planned to run away as Reborn asked him to fight Gokudera who seem to know each other to decide of whom to be the leader and subordinate from the winner or loser of the duel when suddenly his 'friends' showed up one by one._

 _"What are you doing here?" Hibari's voice suddenly rang and the prefect appear next to him shocked him a little._

 _"Oh, Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved his hand while the other shouldering his bat and walking leisurely to them too. "What is this? A duel? Count me in!" He said excitedly while grinned._

 _"OH! LET ME IN TOO!" Ryohei punched his knuckle while smiles happily jumping in from who-knows-where._

 _Tsuna face-palmed and let out a tired sigh when all the fighters entering the scene._ What the- Why the hell did this fighting maniacs came here?

 _"Oh, Tsuna just wanna have a fight to gain another member to the family." Reborn provoked didn't settle down the tension too, "It's a duel to decide who will be the head of it."_

He really like to fire up peoples, isn't he? _Well... Tsuna not surprised when it happen to the the three. The three that just arrived turn to Gokudera and gave him a different look and that make the silver head angry._

What's with that look?

 _They gave this pity (from the baseball idiot), shocked (from the bandage guy) and down to earth (from the dangerous prefect) look at him. The one thing that he didn't understand, why did they all standing just slightly right in front of Tsuna? As if they want to protect the small brunet and didn't gave Gokudera a chance to even to touch him._

 _Gokudera grimace at the scene in front of him. Annoyed._

 _Reborn just smirk, shadowed his eyes by his hat. As if he too didn't expect the thing will turn out like this. At all._

 _"I'll gladly to take you on, because you don't even have a chance to touch even a strand of hair of Tsunayoshi, of course." Hibari smirk while his tonfa already on his hands, he take a stance and ready to jump onto the fight at anytime._

 _"It's okay, Hibari-senpai, I'll take him first." Yamamoto swing his bat left and right while his other hand cracked his neck and displayed this intimidating smiles over. Hibari's eye twitched. He really don't like somebody ordering around._

 _"FIGHT ME TO THE EXTREME FIRST, OCTOPUS-HEAD!" Ryohei shouted while swinging his punches in mid air._

 _Gokudera frowned at the three. What the hell is their problem anyway? Why is they want to cover the brunet this far? Is they an idiot?_

 _"Are you an idiot?" Gokudera's eyes twitched, his patient being tested. What the hell is this feeling? "I just don't want this guy here," his fore finger pointed at Tsuna angrily, "to becomes the tenth boss of this family. I refuse to accept it. I'm the one who's fit to be the tenth!" the angry and annoyed glare being send to Tsuna's face. Surprisingly, the brunet didn't even bat an eyelash at him._

 _"So be it," Tsuna turn his back and ready to walk away. The others didn't say anything either._

 _"What?!" Gokudera said in shocked, this really didn't turn out the way he planned it to._

 _"You heard me," Tsuna glance back and gave a bored look at the silver head. "I don't have a plan to be the one by the way. You can be the tenth boss of that Vongola Family or something. I'm not interested to be the boss nor want to be bossed around either."_

 _"Did you just give up?!" Gokudera shout his lungs out angrily._

 _Tsuna just let out a sigh again, "Don't mind me, you can have all the glory if you want to. I already content the way things are now," he give the teen his gentle smiles, "I just don't fit to be the boss, and I don't have the courage to be the one either."_

 _Gokudera feel dumbfounded. He just feel lost and speechless at the same time. What's the deal with this person? He didn't even have a slightest motivation at all. He glance at Reborn who just at the same time stares unbelievably to the brunet too._

 _Furiously, he throw a couple of dynamite over to Tsuna who just take a steps to walk away but it send flying to different direction over and blown not soon after. He glared at Yamamoto who shouldering his bat while wearing his wide grin smiles not to happily. Tsuna stopped his step and stood straight, a shocking facade wears over his face at the loud boom._

 _Yamamoto flashed a wide grin, "As long as I'm here, I can't let you touch him. If you plan to fight, I'm more than happy to take you on, of course." And the smiles died in the end of his words._

 _Without a word, Hibari dash to Gokudera in a blink of an eye shocked the teen. Hibari swing his tonfa to his stomach send him fly backwards and slammed to the wall. Hibari glance to his side when he felt a light touch at his shoulder and see Tsuna stand beside him shook his head slowly._

 _"No, Hibari-san," Tsuna smiles gently, "He's the new student, no need to be rough on him." He said gently and send a greater shocked to everyone including Gokudera that hold his stomach in pain. Reborn shoot his eyebrow in impressive way, still didn't believe his student can stop the furious Hibari right when he is in anger._

 _"Don't try to stop me, Tsunayoshi." Hibaro growled, "I'll bite him to death to cause a harm to my school." His eyes sharpen and Tsuna just let out a chuckles. He want to say that it not even his school by the way, but just let it go and whispering something to his ear. After that, Hibari turn on his heel and disappear right after, make others blinks in questions._

 _"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna crouch down in one knee in fron of Gokudera, "I hope there's no more fireworks inside the school or you will not be let go with just a punch on your stomach. Am i clear?" he beamed a smiles in his innocent way and send Gokudera back to the wall in shock. Ryohei let out a frustrated shout cause he have a training to do and send Tsuna a wave while running away in his usual loud scream._

 _Yamamoto let out a lough, "So it's just a firework," and scratch the back of his head. Tsuna sweatdroped at him._

 _"But I still didn't accept you to be the tenth boss!" Gokudera stares at Tsuna intently, but the brunet just brushed it away with smiles._

 _"It's fine, you can just be my friend if you want to." Tsuna said while stand up and walk away leaving the silver haired teen gaped on his offer with Yamamoto at his side laugh cheerfully._

 _"He's some strange guy." Gokudera lean his back on the wall. Reborn smirk while still at his place._

 _"So, want to join in this new family?" the hitman asked the teen that shove a cigarette in his lips but didn't light it up._

 _Gokudera breath out, "He didn't even want to be a boss, so why should I?" he look up at the sky, counting a floating cloud along the way._

 _"He will be, in my care." Reborn said and gone right after leaving Gokudera alone to think of the other offer._

 _After that encounter, Gokudera starting to follow Tsuna around much to the brunet's irritate. Yamamoto just join in like usual. Hibari just watch them from afar like aloof as usual. Ryohei sometimes just butt in to challenge (and failed) Tsuna to fight him or to recruit to join in his boxing club._

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shakes his shoulder to steal his attention. Tsuna that startled inside trying to smiles at his friend while ask him what's wrong. "Hibari-senpai ask you about your promises." He pointed at Hibari that standing in front of them with his black coat flowing in the air. Tsuna frown, _since when did this guy stand there?_

Ding! Dong!

"It's time for class, Hibari-san. I'll fight you when the weekend come, okay?" that said and he dash to the class with Yamamoto in tow. Hibari just growl in annoyed. He didn't want to pursue the brunet, he will get his full at the coming weekend of course. He smiles and walk away to find the rules breaker to beat up until the weekend come.

-.-

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

a/n: hm... are you enjoying the story so far? thanks for sticking with me this far... if you have any questions or suggestion, just let me know. Enjoy your weekends~

(^o^)


	8. When The Rest Barge In - part 1

Chapter 8 – When The Rest Barge In... –part 1

* * *

Tsuna eyeing the window and saw a child on one of the branch at the tree just outside his room holding a weapon that look like a bazooka or something look alike. He and Reborn were currently reviewing his study. Not much by the way, just enough to hammer the rest of the subjects into his brain in Reborn's way of teaching.

Yeah, a more sadistic way of his.

He blinked and furrowed his brows in confusion. _'Since when did that kid have been there?'_ It's not that he didn't want to care or something, but the thing that kid was holding bother him in a way too much.

He gave a glance at Reborn who busied himself explaining the math formula that more complicated than ever for him and didn't even bother to bat an eyelash to the threat that coming on his way. He shrugged and continue to write down everything what was Reborn said just now. He can hear the kid that wearing a cow pattern suit screaming a threat to kill Reborn right there and now, but when he once again glance at his direction, a bomb make a way to Reborn in a fast way just for the small hitman to fling it out like a slapping a fly sending it back to the cow suit wearing child and blow him up.

Tsuna curiously crane his neck to check out if the child did died or something but stop immediately in his track when he heard the roaring cry from outside. He let out a small sigh and continue to do whatever thing that Reborn asked him to do, if he didn't want the bomb that Reborn set out right in front of him to blow him up just like that kid.

"Did you know him, Reborn?" Tsuna ask his tutor without looking at him and the said hitman just brushed his question aside and proceed to the next paper.

"Pay attention, Tsuna, or I'll blow you up right here and now." The threat send a shiver to every strand of his hair and skin, he breath in and continue to hear the explanation from his tutor about some of Japanese history that he didn't fond of much. He just didn't want his house turn to be a victim and send worry to his mother.

Tsuna leaned back to adjust his stiff shoulders when he heard his bedroom door being slammed open and reveal the cow kid holding a pink looking grenade while laughing out loud. When Tsuna look at him from this close distance, he can see a pair of horn stick out of his afro hair like it's look really natural.

"Die, Reborn!" the kid scream and throw the pink grenade to Reborn just to be send back to him and blow him up to crisp. But surprisingly enough, he didn't even die from child just cried out loud and gave an introduction about himself in details. Tsuna just shook his head while let out a chuckles.

This is hilarious.

"Excuse me, Reborn," Tsuna stand up and scoop the child onto his arms and walk towards the door, "If he didn't shut up, I can't concentrate on the studies. Just give me a minute, I'll send him to mom."

"Do it and make it fast."

The statement send a smiles to Tsuna's face, he nod curtly and walk away to the kitchen. He can see his mother stir up something on the stove while humming a the smell of it,he can tell it was a miso soup she was cooking. He put the child in cow suit on the kitchen table seat, tell him to wait for him there and moving to the kitchen cabinet. The child gave him a small nod with his face still wet with his tears. Tsuna reach out the cabinet to rummage it and found the grape candy that he store at there just a while ago.

"Here." The candies bag being snatched from his hand with a happy laugh and the child just stuff it in his mouth until it full and all the cries from before just disappear at that moment like it never even happen in the first place.

"Who are you?" Tsuna ask the still full mouthed child while smiles gently. He didn't have any siblings, so he is in a bit loss for handling a kid, but knowing his mother, he can manage it just fine.

"I'm Lambo, Bovino Lambo. A hitman." The child muffled his words, some candy still being chewed. "I'm here to kill Reborn." He continue while stuffing his mouth of some more of the candy while telling Tsuna a story about how he meet Reborn and how he'd been sent here to kill Reborn based on some... very –in Tsuna's opinion- unreasonable excuse. Tsuna resting his chin on his palm, hearing a story that sound a bit ridiculous for him but still smiling nonetheless.

 _Hitman huh... so, some more are coming. This is bad._ Tsuna let out a small sigh. _How come a small child been raised in the mafia and sent out to kill somebody? Are they crazy?_

Even he himself didn't want to get involve in that cruel world called mafia. He bite a bit of his cheek inside of his mouth while clenching his other fist. A colorful feeling keep surfacing in his chest but he restrain himself to utter some funny things out. If somebody look close enough, they can clearly see his brown orbs changing his color to sunset hue.

"Oh, are you Reborn-kun's friend?" Nana's voice snapped Tsuna out and his eyes turn back to his original brown color in that instant. Tsuna turn around his head while Lambo lifted his upward from his candy bag to look at Nana that slowly walk to them while wiping her hand with a white fluffy towel, wearing a gentle smiles and then take a sit in front of the two boys. She settling his eyes on the small kid.

"No, he is not my friend." Lambo answered her while looking away sending a chuckles to the both mother and son.

"How about your parents?" Nana place her hands crossed each other on the table. Tsuna turn to look at the kid that still chewing his candy one by one ignoring his mother's question.

"I have no parents. But my 'famiglia' is in Italy. They called Bovino Famiglia." Nana let out a sigh while cupping her own cheeks.

"Ara, so you have nowhere to go now, right?"

The child nod and stares at her when he heard she claps her hands while grinning. "You can stay here. We don't mind, right, Tsuna?"

"Eh?!"

Tsuna widened his eyes when his mother gave him a full ear to ear smiles. A blinding light twinkling from her eyes make Tsuna feel like he's been cornered to the end of his sit. "Are you sure, mom?" he ask halfheartedly and received a happy nods. Tsuna let out a small chuckles, it's so obvious, right?

"So, it's all up to you now, mom."

Nana laugh cheerfully when he received a green light from her son. She skipped to the kitchen happily while announcing that dinner will be served shortly and ask Tsuna to call Reborn to join them later. Tsuna just chuckled softly when he saw his mother look so happy with the additional of Lambo.

Well... maybe it's not that bad. Right?

-.-

They arrived at school gate as usual that morning and Tsuna glance at the head prefect that leaning his back at the wall while doing their usual inspecting to the students with the other disciplinary committee members. Giving him a small nod as a greeting, no more no less. The prefect also just gave him a curt nod as a reply when they passed by him. Gokudera, as always just gave out his angry growl at the prefect and Yamamoto, with his never ending grin and wave at Hibari while walking beside Tsuna.

Everything was so peaceful until they arrived at their classroom door, when they meet Hana and Kyoko there at the same time and the girls gave Tsuna a questioned look.

"Is that your brother, Tsuna-kun?" the brunette pointed at Tsuna's feet, making the said teen look down and almost had a heart attack when looking at his left foot. Lambo gripped tightly at his pants with all his might while crying, glued there just like he belong all along. He did wondering too, since when did the cow kid has been latching there and how is he didn't even notice it until now. Tsuna look at the kid with his ever bored facade while almost sighing in defeat.

"Gah!" Gokudera jump in front of Tsuna and trying to pull the kid away but his grip at Tsuna pants just getting tighter, "What are you doing there, stupid cow?! You want me to blow you up, huh?!" Gokudera threatened him and make him cried even more, just when Tsuna called out, that Gokudera stop his act and apologize to Tsuna quietly.

Yamamoto just let out a carefree laugh, "I don't know you have a brother Tsuna. Is that kid older than Reborn?" the question really did send a shiver down to Tsuna's spine. He didn't even want to think that he and Reborn or Lambo is connected in one way or another.

"Nope, we're not. And I'm the only son, so I don't have any." He mumble but enough for his friends to hear him while he pulled the kid from his feet and kneeling down to look at that big green eyes that still have the tears at the edge of it.

"What are you doing here, Lambo? Didn't I told you to stay with mom until I come back home?" he ask the cow kid that wipe his snot away with the back of his hand send it disgustingly to his cheek. Tsuna let out a sigh and wipe the kid's tears and snot away with his own handkerchief.

"Lambo-sama want to pee."

And all hell broke lose.

Gokudera sent out flowery curses with some dynamite in his hand ready to blow the kid up.

Hana wore a disgusting look and walk away in hurry since he hate a kid however.

Kyoko and Yamamoto just let out a laugh that make Tsuna sweat-dropped and think what exactly is so funny.

And Tsuna finally bring Lambo to his arms and run away to the washroom just when Gokudera lost his cool and light his dynamites up and ready to send the kid flying... far away... from his beloved boss.

To make things worse, Hibari just chose that very time to show up and threatened to bite them all to death if they still crowding at the hallway since the bell is already ringing.

The whole thing make Tsuna dizzy, really send a headache to his lazy head.

He really think that he will become an old man very fast this near future by this whole crazy event. He let out a sigh at the thought.

Yeah, he was sure of it.

-o-

Sometimes, Tsuna just want to put all the blame to the old man that been called himself, his father. For all this crazy people that keep pop-in in his life one by one like flower petals that bloomed rather bright and beautifully. Not that he didn't like it. Rather, he just didn't to become attached to them as they're already attached to him.

The think alone always make him shiver.

He stared back rather tiredly at the small Chinese girl that wearing a red robe and black pants that keep staring at him for almost five minutes that seems like forever. Her hair tied to a braid swaying slowly when she look up to Tsuna and keep narrowing her eyes that already small, like she want to adjust her sight or something.

Suddenly, she declare something in Chinese language and attacking Tsuna. The brunet himself keep depending at the blow by blow that the girl gave him easily and directing them into the air. Thinking that the girl was still small and rather too small to become an assassin, he decided that deflect the attack is the best method after all.

"Ciaossu, dame-Tsuna!"

High pitch sounds greetings suddenly cutting his concentration and make the small girl land a swift roundhouse kick at his right cheek sending him back a few steps, but still not enough to send him into his knees. Reborn with all his smug smiles, standing at the rooftop door while pocketing his hands eyeing them. Tsuna let out a soft sigh and rubbing his cheek. The kick are not that powerful as Reborn, but still enough to make it bruise later.

"Reborn," Tsuna straighten his back and stared at Reborn but still keep an eye to the small girl that now having a... meat-bun? at her hand while posing. _'Seriously? What for?'_

"What are you doing here?" the brunet asked the small hitman while his eyes back on the small girl, and now she take a bite of the bun while take stance that ready to jump at Tsuna at any second.

"I just came and want to warn you about an assassin that come and asking you around. But likely, there's no need for it now. And it was right when I had feels, it will be here that you will be meet them." Reborn jump down from his place to Tsuna's side, swiftly and silently, while keeping his eyes at the small girl too. Tsuna just stand quietly, still rubbed his hurt cheek slowly.

"This one?" he gestured towards the small girl.

"Yeah," Reborn nodded but still didn't doing anything. He just let his student handle the situation alone. Still sticking to his mission by the way.

"Do you know her?" Tsuna sending a bored glance at his tutor. At the time he do that, he can feel something coming at him, immediately he jump to the side gracefully at the same time as Reborn too. That something just like a mini bomb that explode into nothing right at the place that they've been standing before.

"She's known as 'The Timer Bomb' I-pin, but still not sure which part of her. So, be careful." With that, the small hitman jump back at the rooftop door to keep an eye to his student. At that time, Tsuna being driven into the corner with something exploded like a pack of dust. A dirty green dust.

"Herbivore."

A deep voice interrupting him again while Tsuna still busying himself dodging all that small assassin's blow. He tilted his head slightly when he saw I-pin stopped her attacked. He followed her gaze and it landed at none other than Hibari. Suddenly, her eyes turning into –is that love?- weird look and her forehead showing some small circles form ten then nine and so forth like a countdown and then she attach herself to Tsuna's right leg. And she was holding it with all of her strength with Tsuna turn to panic as no clue what was going on.

"Oh, it's from his forehead. The countdown is starting." Reborn said while jump up to the place he was standing before, then he continued with smug smile glued on his face, "When the countdown is over, she will explode. Good luck!" after he said that, Reborn jump down from his place and disappear. Tsuna gave a blank look at the place that Reborn had disappeared to.

"Damn!" Tsuna cursed his luck at the moment. He pull the girl when the countdown on her forehead shows three. When the count was two, he already send the girl flying up in the air and not long after, his eyes widened when the girl that he sent flying up just now blow up like a fireworks.

 _'Is she dead?'_ Tsuna ask himself while clenching his fist and holding his breath. His body going all stiff. All kind of possibilities running non stop inside his brain, from bad to much worst. Without knowing what to do, he just standing not moving from his spot, as if already given up on whatever curse fall before him.

He was just ready to blame himself for killing somebody moreover a small damn girl fucking child, when he saw the something falling. Without wasting any time, he run and catch the girl when she came flying from mid air. He let out a sigh in relief when he saw the girl snoring in his arms.

For the first time in such a long time, he let out a small genuine brilliant smile.

Relief.

Happy.

And at the same time, keep a promise to himself.

Also, clueless to somebody that still watching the whole scene.

-.-

Hibari just stand at his place. Even when he was quite shock with what just happened in front of him, he didn't show it on his face. He keep staring at Tsuna that now cradling a small girl in his arm after he send her flying and to his surprise, blow up after that. He just know, that weird things keep happening around the brunet one by one. It didn't mean that he didn't like it, it's just annoying him to some extent that he want to make that as an excuse to make Tsuna to fight him. Hibari narrowed his eyes when he saw a blinding smile that the brunet make when he adjust the unconscious girl in his arm to keep her comfortable.

 _'Thump!'_

That smile that too hard to found, really take him by surprised. What surprise him even more is just when his heart skip a beat at it. Don't want to let his own heart and brain get the wrong idea, Hibari finally turn on his heel and leave the rooftop to find somebody to bite to death instead of somebody who's busied himself become a babysitter.

Yeah, that's a good idea. For now.

-.-

On his way home, to Tsuna irritate, I-pin, Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Ryohei following him from behind, with the kid by his both side. Holding onto his hand. He don't know how or why they're following him by the way. He want to usher them home and just leave him alone. But seeing how the kids look so happy just by clinging by his arms, he let out a heavy sigh and keep going while listening to the bantering or fighting or talking or scolding or whatever you want to call it, on his back.

On the corner of his lips, a small quirk smirk forming.

-.-

"We're home!" Tsuna announce as they all step inside his house as the others shouted the same line together.

"Oh my, welcome home," said Nana with sparkling light on her eyes welcoming all the guest in and usher them to the living room, told them to sit wherever they were comfortable and serve them some tea and cookies. With happy smiles, the teens and the kids eat with happy smiles visibly shown.

Tsuna in other hand just let his mother do whatever she like, going upstairs, changing cloths and ready to go out again when Reborn step in.

"Where are you going, Tsuna?" ask the hitman with a green gun barrel on the brunet's head.

Tsuna gave him a glance. "It's uncomfortable here, I'm going out," he said with blank look. No sign of uncomfortable nor happy or any of it.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, _this kid are really hard to read. He was just like a riddle to solve._ "You can not go, Tsuna," said Reborn as he return the look with intensity that he know Tsuna can't resist.

"I don't need your permission at whatever, you know." Said Tsuna as his eyes narrowed to some degree that Reborn can already feel the heaviness in it and uneasiness in his heart whilst the brunet didn't have a clue at the threat that he send that very moment.

Reborn gulped the bump in his throat.

And release the breath that he don't remember holding in at all.

 _What the heck was that!?_

The one and only person that ever look at him in such a way was Nono when he first met the man. And that was from a don of the damn strongest mafia. The boss of Vongola Famiglia. The one and only he ever gave his respect and trust his back to. The only man that he always and ever will feel safe with, even in the midst of raining bullet and bomb.

And that what he receive from Tsuna, and he just still a kid. The training didn't even start yet and he already show off such power. He then turn to the chatting voices that coming from the living room. The group that forming around Tsuna without his effort really send a shiver down to his stomach. The terrifying abilities starting to shown.

The man turn child let out a smug smile. He really like this kid. He let out a small chuckles and decide to join the group to investigate something.

Look like the work just a bit hard from now on.

Later that night, Tsuna found himself in the middle of a kids clinging onto his shirt. Afraid of dropping them, he just stay still until morning come.

-.-

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

a/n: well... Happy Valentine everyone. Did you enjoy your weekend? by the way, thanks for the support!

~(^o^)~


	9. When The Rest Barge In - part 2

Chapter 9 – When The Rest Barge In... – Part 2

* * *

"Rise and shine, Tsu-kun!" Nana shouted from downstairs, calling her beloved son. Her eyebrows furrowed together when she heard nothing. She blinked, and tilted her head a little while hummed in curiosity. It's strange… Tsuna didn't usually wake up late. Still not hearing nothing after a little while, she stepped up onto the stairs to her son's room, quietly. Nana pushed the door to Tsuna's room slowly and popped her head to look inside.

A soft smile crept up her face when she look at the sight in front of her.

Tsuna in the middle of the bed, being occupied by Lambo on his left that clinging to Tsuna's shirt while being pillowed by Tsuna's left hand and I-pin on his right side snuggling closer to Tsuna by hugging the brunet like a life-line while she too, pillowed by the said boy's right hand. The scene that made Nana blinked and blinked and blinked over and over again. But what can she say when her loner son get attached by many like that? A proud and warm feelings swelling inside her chest sending a little moist to her eyes.

Nana just wondering where's Reborn at this time with an odd feeling when the tutor is not in the picture, but immediately tossed it aside when Lambo stirred slowly and mumbling something while snuggling closer to Tsuna, while the brunet just keep still and bring the little kid closer to him with his eyes still closed. He really look like a very protective older brother. And that's make she so proud.

They were so adorable. The sight that she never imagine to see. Slowly, but surely, her beloved son is changing. Together with his little friends, here and there, by his side.

Nana send a glance at the clock near Tsuna's bed, the needles pointing at six thirty. With soft click, she closed the door and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast to her slowly growing family. For the time being, she will left Tsuna to sleep more. Maybe he's still a bit tired from played with the kids all night.

Yeah, her son really is changing. And she can ask no more. With soft humming, she prepared the table before she goes waking up the kids once again.

-.-

KRING! KRING!

Tsuna closed his mouth to cover his yawn when a girl riding a bicycle stopped by his side and send him a small smile. Didn't want to added some weird fellow to his already full of weirdo list, Tsuna just side stepped a little to avoid a can of soft drink that the girl throw to him before she hurried away with a wave of goodbye. Tsuna can see a glint on her google.

And it's really creepy.

Tsuna suspiciously eyeing the weird purple liquid that spilled to the ground and it became smoky after a few seconds. Not long after that, the unlucky crow that accidentally fly low dropped to the ground, and dead.

Immediately, Tsuna flee from the place. He didn't want to ask any question when the answer is too obvious. He believe, more of them will come.

The mafia. The one that want to kill him of course.

He already missing his quiet and peaceful day. Small sigh ended up escaping his lips.

-.-

Not wanting to go home, Tsuna stopped by the park near his house to relax. The house now was full of people. Not that he didn't like it, he just didn't want to get attached to it. It's troublesome. But, when he saw Nana's face when the house get a little noisy, he let out a smile of content. She look so much happy with the kids around and that's all what he would ask for. There was no other thing that he need except for his mother's happiness. With this all mafia thing going around in his life since Reborn arrived at his doorstep, one by one people pooped up in his life. Slowly but surely, his world getting bigger by the passing time.

He flopped down on the swing and swinging back and forth slowly. Enjoying the rarely quietness in his days. He look up to the blue sky and inhaled the air contently. Such a nice day…

Thud!

Or not…

Tsuna eyed the small kid that falling on his face first to the unpromising ground in front of him, carrying a quite big book at his chest that he hugged like his life were depend on it. His long brown scarf sprawled at his feet showing the cause of his fall. Tsuna raised from his swing and walked slowly to the kid that struggling to get up but failed, reaching and helping him to stand up.

"Are you okay?" asked the teen to the kid that taking the big book closer to him, and send him down to his back when the said kid tackled him to the ground with happy grin plastered at his face.

"Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna tilted his head, a bit confused when the kid just called him like they know each other for a long time already. "Who?" he asked the kid while blinked his eyes suspiciously.

"You must protect me Tsuna-nii!" declare the kid confidently with huge grin on his cute face.

"What are you talking about? And who are you?" Tsuna asked the kid when the both of them already on their own feet facing each other with Tsuna sit back to the swing that he were earlier.

"I'm Fuuta de Stella, I'm your brother." Said the kid cheerfully.

Not even a bit of surprised with the declaration, Tsuna let out a sigh. "Tell me the truth or I'm not hearing another word." Tsuna rested his cheek on his palm while his elbows rest at his knees, looking completely bored at the kid that starting to fidget at his toes.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii," his cheerful face that turned to pleading one caught Tsuna off guard, "I just want you to protect me from the bad guy," he look down to his feet. Without the book that look out of the place, Fuuta really look like a normal kid. But with Reborn and Lambo as example, he's not quite sure anymore.

By the bad guy that Fuuta mentioned, he think he have an idea for that. It's a bit risky, but what can he say, a kid that asked for help, it's just… troublesome.

"Why?" come the question that sent the kid tilted his head while eyeing Tsuna curiously.

"Why… what?" Fuuta blinked his eyes.

"Why did you come to me?" he really didn't want to ask that, but it's bugging him too. When he sees the kid's face lit up, he can't help but gulping down his smile.

"Oh, that. It's because that Tsuna-nii is ranked first in your inability to turn down request!" Fuuta said merrily while pointing at one page in his book that he opened up from inside his jacket. How that big book that practically twice his size fit in that, is question that Tsuna will save for later.

"How'd you know that?" Tsuna straightened his back in slightly relaxed manner. He didn't want the kid to know that he think he's a weirdo. Right?

"Ah!" Fuuta smile cheerily and closed his book. Tsuna glance at the crest at the cover, it's… unique, to say at least. "I'm the informant who can make accurate ranking based on the star on the day I look upon to. You can trust me. My rankings are hundred percent accurate, I'm sure of it." And the kid practically beamed at him now.

"Well…" Tsuna let out a heavy sigh and stand up. He can understand now why is 'the bad guy' want him. Well, he can ask Reborn later for the detail. "Let's go." He motioned the kid to follow him with his head. With a content smile, Fuuta trailed behind him to his home. He pressed his thumb at his temple, the growing headache really take a tool from him, and… how to explain this kid to his mom…? He sigh again.

-.-

"I'm home!" Tsuna announce his arrival to the house occupants while taking his shoes off with Fuuta at his side doing the same.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun. Do you want an afternoon snack or…" Nana pooped out from the kitchen and trailing at her words when he saw the kid by Tsuna's side, "Oh, hi there…are you Tsuna's friend?" she smiles fondly at the small kid with huge book that he hugged closer to his chest.

"Hello, I'm Fuuta," the kid bowed his head to Nana and the woman cooed at the cuteness.

"Hello, Fuuta. Come and have a snack with Tsuna." Soft smile plastered and with a gentle push on the kid's back, she ushered the boys to the kitchen to join the others who already there. To Tsuna surprised but hiding it completely behind his bored demeanour, Reborn being hugged by the girl that he met earlier. And the said hitman just letting the girl feeding him like a real baby, with him sitting on her lap.

Not mused at the sight, the brunet left to his room. While wearing a blank look.

It's starting to get hectic around. He can feel it. Strongly.

-.-

"Tsuna, wake up!" Tsuna get tossed to the wall when a big green mallet hit him square in the face. He grumbled and refocusing his sight by blinking several times and saw Reborn standing on his bed shouldering the out of place big green mallet while smirking smugly.

"What do you want in this…" trailed in his words, Tsuna turn around eyeing his clock beside his bed, "three in the morning, Reborn?" he asked while getting up, yawned and stretched. It's been awhile since he got up in this godly hour. And he's really not in the mood to argue on everything when he's in that groggy state.

"Ten laps around town, now!" said the small hitman while the green mallet changed shape to a green lizard and the small animal crawled up to his fedora and sleep.

"Huh?" Raising his eyebrows, Tsuna questioning the small hitman, but didn't get any answer but a waves of hands asking him to hurry up or else. Sighed and groaned, Tsuna slowly changed his pyjamas into a black t-shirt, his usual orange-white hoodie sweater and a black tracksuit. After mumbling 'small devil' and 'a demon' and some other things, he proceed to run with Reborn watching on his back. The hitman actually leaped from roof to roof silently. Like a ninja. Send a small smile from the corner of the brunet lips.

Not that he hate it, nor that he like it too, but the method that Reborn use to train him really build up his muscle. It's not that often, but the muscles that he slowly build on his own before the hitman arrived was not as effective as this. And despite all the beating and the torture, he honestly quite grateful at him.

With this mafia thing trailing him like a shadow, with Reborn arrival and his tutor slash torturing season, with his so called friends, his world slowly changing. Slowly, but surely.

When the laps nearly done, the sun begun to shine from behind the mountain.

For once in that morning, he smiled looking towards the sky.

Gratefully.

-.-

 _Why's there so many men in black here?_ Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows when he'd been greeted by a mob of man in black suits with a bunch of cars parking right in front of his door step. Yawned, he walked a bit slowly to his house's gate while eyeing them suspiciously. He let out a sigh when an idea struck him, _this must be Reborn doing again_.

"Hey, kid!" one of the man stop him just right when he want to pushed open the gate, he glance at the man with his ever bored facade. He raised an eyebrow as if asking the man 'what' without word.

"Who are you? Our boss have a meeting with this house owner, so go away!" the man that wearing a black sunglasses grab him at his shoulder and ready to throw him away.

"You know," Tsuna shrug the hand away. "You're an idiot if you come to somebody's house and didn't know the owner, then try to throw everyone away as if you own the place," the man stepped back a bit shocked when get called an idiot.

"Why you-" the man raised his voice just to have Tsuna swiftly cut it with cold glare pinned him in place.

"Now back off! I want to get in MY. HOUSE. IDIOT!" Tsuna pressed in each of his words. They get taken aback when seeing the brown eyes turn blazing orange for in split second when the teen glared at them. Sending a shiver down to their spine.

"Tsuna-nii! Welcome back!" a bunch of children come crashing at Tsuna just right at when he step into the house before he even said his usual greeting. Fuuta with his scarf at his neck smiling, Lambo with a lollipop at his hand laughing and I-pin trying to pry Lambo away giggling at Tsuna's feet. A bit happy that Tsuna finally came home.

"Hey guys, I'm back." the brunet ruffled their hair gently. "Where's mom and Reborn?" he asked them while taking his shoes off and shoved them into the rack. He glance at three pair of leather shoes laying at his side. _Reborn's friend?_

"Maman is cooking," Fuuta said while holding Tsuna's left hand with both of his hand tugging him to the kitchen, while Lambo and I-pin resuming their tag play by running across the living room.

"Reborn is upstairs. With a guest." Said Bianchi while helping Nana setting the table with utensil, as if she'd been listening to them from earlier. Tsuna gave her a nod and greet his mom that replied with a wave of her spatula and a gentle smiles.

"Guest?" Tsuna narrowing his eyes at Fuuta and the kid's nodded his head slowly.

Sighing in defeat, Tsuna climbing the stairs onto his room. And he just realize, that the surprise around Reborn is actually never stop. He will always receive them as long as the small hitman is still around. When he think about it, he actually quite… happy. For some reason.

When he opened the door to his own bedroom, what greet him is a man with blond hair sitting at the leather chair (needless to ask, it's must be their doing for it to be there in the first place) behind the coffee table smiling so majestically. Two man in black suit, one of them wearing a glasses and had moustache nodding at him curtly that he returned curtly too, standing near the blond guy (maybe his personal bodyguard?) and the other one with bulky build standing near the door. And Reborn, sat at the other side of the table facing the door – at him - , sipping his coffee ever so comfortably while crossing his legs.

"We've been waiting for you, Tsuna." Reborn said placing his cup down and clasp his fingers together and placed them at his knees. Tsuna didn't answer him, he still standing at the door with the handle still in his hand. He look at Reborn and the blond guy back and forth slowly. Silently. Calculatingly.

"Is he the one?" the blond guy asking Reborn while eyeing Tsuna up and down.

"Yeap, he's the one." Reborn following the blond eyeing him up and down as if agreeing with something.

"Yo, Vongola Bos-"

"I'm not, Vongola Boss." Tsuna cut him, nice and swift. Dumbfounded, the blond coughing a bit at his hand.

"I travelled from afar to pay you a visit," the blond smiles a bit as if nothing's going on earlier. "I'm Cavallone Family's tenth boss, Dino." The blond, Dino, introduce himself while nodding and placed both of his elbows at his knees and the tattoo of his left hand quite sticking out too, staring at Tsuna as if trying to read every inch of the brunet's move.

"Sawada… Tsunayoshi," Tsuna answer him shortly while placing his school bag at his bed while still eyeing the blond and Reborn. The two absolutely realize it too, but still playing innocent.

"He's no good!" Dino said while laughing loudly, his green coat shock along with him.

Tsuna's eyes narrowing at that. But didn't talk back as the two hoped from him.

"He's got no aura," the blond continue while placing his cheek at his knuckle as he look at Tsuna, eyeing the teen closely.

"He's got no ambitious either," Reborn added while picking his nail, shouting that he's not caring at anything.

"There's no sense of anticipation from him," Dino said.

"His legs is short too." Reborn added.

"The way you present yourself is no confident at all."

"You look unlucky too."

Tsuna just standing there eyeing the two listing about his 'no-good-quality' on and on. He didn't pay attention to it either. He look bored as ever. He just want to drop on his bed and sleep. It's all that small hitman's fault in the first place that he didn't have enough sleep today. And now, the mafia business came crawling at his feet even though he didn't want to get involved in it. In the end, the one who got to blame is, 'that man'. And even though these guys look scary, he's quite surprised at himself that he didn't afraid at them at all.

"Your disposition to be a boss is zero." Dino finished with a chuckled, he's two bodyguard that standing near the door now laughing too. They look like wanna get crawl on the ground and laugh their ass off. Reborn just smirk as usual.

"You know," Tsuna said with a low voice, sent the man's laugh died in an instant and the room temperature suddenly dropped. "I don't want to be the boss. I really don't have a desire whatsoever to be the one either. Mafia or not. Vongola or whatever, I don't really care." Tsuna glance at the shadowed eyed Reborn and then at Dino that now sitting straight as if being forced to listen to the authority speeches.

"But, looking at how Reborn put his all into tutoring me, it's not really a bad feeling." Tsuna send his look at the outside, to the blue sky. Not noticing the soft eyes of Reborn that flashed for a mere second and an owe look of Dino with a content smiles.

"But still, I don't want to be one." As if enchanted at the idea, Tsuna keep repeating himself. Even though it fell into the deaf ears. Hearing that, Dino laugh again.

"You just like what Reborn said. Exactly the same as who I used to be." Dino said a bit too happy while crossed his arms at his chest. Tsuna eyed the man suspiciously.

"Dino is your senior apprentice." Reborn told him pointing at Dino with his tiny index finger as if he can read the brunet's mind. "I taught him how to become a mafia boss before I came here." Explained the hitman.

"Hmm.." Tsuna hummed in not so interested tone at that. He just looking back and forth at the two while holding back a yawn that treating to come out. It's just not the wise thing to do at the moment, he think.

"Before I met Reborn, my capability to be a boss is none too. Just, don't let the comment get to you, that's all." Said the blond smirking.

"I don't care," Tsuna walk to the door, he really want to go out, to the kitchen or somewhere else but here. "Are you two done? You can do whatever you want, Dino-san, stay here or go back," the brunet look at the two slightly from his shoulder, "Mom's just make a snack, let's eat it while waiting for dinner."

At that invitations, he clearly didn't have any more to say. Dino quite speechless at this kid demeanor, he send a glance at his former tutor silently asking for an explanation.

The smiles on Reborn's face says it all. The kid was specials.

Later of that night, things go on a bit hectic as Dino's turtle make a mess at the bathroom when it chewing the tub as if it is a snack. And the pet's owner, trying a bit too hard to tame it, and failing when he trapped at his own whip and falling face first to the unforgiving floor.

Sometimes it can't be helped you know. The idiots is.

-.-

The sky is so beautiful on that day. The brilliant orange, the sparkling red, the soft purple, the calming blue, the bright white and yellow, mingled together forming a magnificent evening sky.

And a smiles forming at his face, satisfied. He inhaled the clean air, deeply, enjoying the once again peaceful day. Cannot tore his gazed away, he keep staring with his narrowed eyes.

"Tsuna."

He look to his left, Yamamoto been sitting there with a small smile adoring his feature. Looking forward, also stunned with the perfect picture.

"Tsuna-san."

Tsuna look to his right, Gokudera's hair flowing back and forth, following the blowing wind. Hugging his right leg and placed his chin on top of it. Honestly, he's speechless. At the stunning sky. At how high they are now. At the gentle smile that Tsuna's wore. Everything's perfect.

"Thank you." the silverete teen flashing a smiles at Tsuna. Too much he want to thank to, too much he want to convey, too much he want to ask, too much emotion bubbling inside that jumbled up until he didn't know how he supposed to express himself.

"Yeah," Yamamoto glance at the emerald eyed teen, understood at the unspoken words. "Thank you, Tsuna." Loss of words. It's the only thing that they can say. Gratitude. Pride. Respect. Proud.

"Hn." Hibari humped followed by an eerie laugh.

Tsuna let out a soft chuckle. To them, his laugh just like a rings of a bell. Pleasant. Warm.

"This is truly extreme!"

For the first time since they know him, Ryohei talk without shouting. And it really save their ears. As if in agreeable term, they all nod.

Do you wanna know why they're all in that place?

Well… too much happened.

Save it to the other day~

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

a/n: I tried and tried again and again to reread it to make it better, and in the end it's just turn out like this. I hope you like it. Sorry for the long wait... well... hahaha… R&R guys~

~(^o^)~


End file.
